Burning Sensation
by HipsterBird
Summary: After working as a independent mage for so long, life can get kinda boring but, after a job mix-up Hatori gets stuck on a job with a guild mage. He isn't used fighting along side another person but, for her he might just make an exception and even when she even invites him to join her guild! (Rated M just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**Burning Sensation**

**Summary**: After working as a independent mage for so long, life can get kinda boring but, after a job mix-up Hatori is stuck on a job with a guild mage. He isn't used fighting along side another person but, for her he might just make an exception and even when she even invites him to join her guild! What happens when feelings grow and when the skeletons in one mans closet are more literal than one would think? (First fanfiction so there are going to be mistakes, like grammar and such. Also, this takes place just after the Fantasia arc.)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own, or claim to own, Fairy Tail or it's characters only my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Why not, right?  
**

Find, and then take out a dark guild. Simply enough, right?

_Bullshit_, he thought lazily as he sprinted through the the dense, green forest.

The forest where the dark guild was located about five miles south-west from Shirotsume, in a rather large assortment of trees. The forest it's self was about ten by ten miles in size. This alone made finding a dark guild a lengthy process. It had seemed to be an easy enough job when it was assigned to him. Locate, take it out, and then wait for the counsel to make the arrests. Except for the fact that he was only told a general direction to find the dark guild.

After two days of tracking, he finally found the location of the guild. It was literally on the opposite side of the forest. It couldn't have been any further away.

The night before he had set up camp in order to get rest. And by set up camp, he slept in a tree after hunting his dinner. He had only got a little more than half way. At this rate he would have to get there, take them out, and then walk back and make a camp site for the night before returning to had thought he packed enough supplies. By the time he set up a 'camp' he realized he had only packed enough food for one meal. He would have to hunt later. He had to be prepared, you never know what type of mages you will find lurking in this type of guild and he already messed the preparing part up.

Hatori didn't know why he preferred beating down dark guilds. There was a sense of satisfaction Hatori got when he took one down. Not just for the purpose of protecting people but, there was another reason.

After cleaning up his temporary camp in the morning, about a hour earlier, he had set out. It was still fairly early in the morning when he left the camp he had made the night before. _This should be quick_, he thought. _Its in the middle of a forest so I don't have to hold back on the collateral damage_, he reminded himself as he smirked.

The counsel, aka his bosses, always yelled at him if he ever went over board not that he did often but, he couldn't complain. Being a independent mage that worked directly for the counsel had its perks. He always got the high paying jobs, though Hatori preferred ones that involved taking out dark guilds, He also was very trusted after working for the counsel almost six years and a half years now and he is always given all the details for jobs or information searching unlike the the Rune corps, which he assumed was always blindly given orders. Nope, he took orders directly from the the counsel themselves, being an S-class independent mage allowed that sort of 'privilege'. It also built a good reputation for himself but, for the most part he kept on the down low.

Hatori looked up towards the sky, still sprinting through the forest, his bright, emerald green eyes shined in the sunlight. His medium length black hair swayed slightly in the wind, which he always had slicked back and a small amount of facial hair on his chin. He wore a white, button-up long sleeve shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, that was always tucked into his pants. His pants were traditional black dress pants that had a black belt with a silver buckle. His shoes were shiny black dress shoes that had been freshly shined only days before. In short, he liked to dress formal for almost any occasion. Hatori was well-built as well (More muscle than Gray but, a little less than Gajeel), was fairly tall (About the same height as Gejeel), had lightly tanned skin, and was pretty thin.

Hatori let his mind wander in thought as he navigated the forest, swiftly dodging trees around him. _Sigh..._ _I wonder what it's like to join a guild..._ These thoughts had invaded Hatori's mind on more than one occasion as of lately but, he couldn't think of a reason why. The thoughts started to swim around in his head a couple of months earlier. _I could do the same jobs to and maybe things wouldn't be so boring_, at this point life was pretty repetitive for Hatori.

He woke upin the morning, headed to the counsel building which was relatively close to where he lived, got or was assigned a job, did research or tracking if needed, completed the job, and went home. In other words, boring.

He dashed to the right, avoiding a tree.

_But, what is it like to be in a guild? How do you join one? Is there a trial or a oath or something? _

As he was preoccupied with his thoughts he nearly ran into another tree. _Never mind that I can think of this later. I've got to concentrate_, he thought as he snapped back his focus to the task at hand.

Hatori started paying more attention to his surroundings, looking swiftly left and right for anything that should concern him. Being distracted in the middle of a forest can be deadly, especially when taking down dark guilds.

_Not much further. Should just be another third of a mile and then-_ , his thought process was cut off when he noticed another person up ahead of him about fifty feet or so. The person was walking as a comfortable pace and didn't seem to notice him.

He quickly dashed behind a nearby tree, his back against the wood of the tree. He peaked around.

There was a woman walking in the same direction that he was heading in. What?

* * *

_**Authors Notes**_: So that's chapter one everybody! I'm glad I finally got started on this after having ideas floating around in my head. Its taken me while to get this out and it still feels a little short but, here it is in all its glory. This is going to be a OC centric fanfiction as a whole but, it will have other character centric chapters in the future (maybe). Also, I just want to again say that I'm new and this chapter, while I do like it, felt a little rough to the touch. So, I'd just like to ask you to try and read a couple chapters before judging this. I hope you enjoyed reading this. See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Burning Sensation**

Summary: After working as a independent mage for so long, life can get kinda boring but, after a job mix-up Hatori is stuck on a job with a guild mage. He isn't used fighting along side another person but, for her he might just make an exception and even when she even invites him to join her guild! What happens when feelings grow and when the skeletons in one mans closet are more literal than one would think?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own, or claim to own, Fairy Tail or it's characters only my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Problematic problems  
**

There was a woman walking in the same direction that he was heading in.

The forest was very dense, with many trees lined up. Hiding was not the problem here. Figuring out why there was a random person in the middle of this forest was. Hatori had his back pressed against the cold bark of the tree as he studied the woman up ahead.

She has long white hair that curled slightly at the end. She was wearing a sleeveless maroon dress that went down to about her ankles. Ha also noted to himself, that she had quite the nice body. Although not important to think about now, he still reminded himself. Hatori realized he was falling behind, so he quickly and stealthy moved to another tree. He couldn't see her face or really what she looked like from in front since he was a distance behind her but, the reasons she caught his attention the most was two different things:

One, she had this amazing scent that came off her, like fresh roses and pine trees. The smell captivated him as he stood there in his hiding place. _Could she be...? No, there's no way... Na never mind..._

And two, she was humming to herself. Some tune that Hatori didn't recognize but, it sounded very... whats the word for it...angelic, was the first word to come to mind.

_Who is that?_, Hatori pondered to himself. _More than likely, shes a mage of the dark guild I'm after but, there is the possibility that she could also be a random citizen of a near by town..._ He grumbled to himself as he remembered on more than one occasion in the past, he stumbled upon some random person in the middle of a clearing or forest. 'I'm looking for flowers' or 'There's rare herbs out here'. Always the same excuses and the some mages would pop out of nowhere and he would have to protect them. _There's only one way to find out... _He reached a final conclusion, as he stepped out from behind the tree.

And right onto a twig, which made a loud snapping noise.

In an instant, the woman turned around and shot a dark blast towards Hatori.

He only had moments to react as the blast of dark magic hurtled towards him. Although, those few moments were all he needed as turned his body into water and morph a hole in his stomach. In dong so, the blast went straight threw him. As he made the hole in his torso disappear he replied, "Well that wasn't very nice." _That rules out a civilian... _

"Who are you?", she asked in a stern tone as she, quite obviously Hatori might add, studied him.

At this point, Hatori was able to get a better look at her, now that they were only about twenty feet apart. She had bright blue eyes that shined like sapphires. She had quite the voluptuous body and quite the nice chest. He also noticed that she she a pink bow on the front of her dress and two near her hip. Her hair was bright white and she had two bangs that went down the sides of her face. Even more interesting was that she had a short, upward ponytail just above her forehead. _What an odd hairstyle... _he thought.

"Again I'll ask, who are you?", she repeated. She had a stern look on her face and her stance said she was ready for a fight.

Hatori realized he hadn't answered her the first time. "Relax, I'm not going to attack you", he replied but, she didn't look convinced. "I think the real question is, who are you?" He said as he pointed at her.

"I asked first", she said simply as she stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest.

_What is she, a child?_, he thought as he frowned. "Fine. My name in Hatori. I'm out here on a job request to take down a dark guild." he replied as he gestured to himself with his thumb. "Now, who are you and what is you purpose out here?" he asked assertively. If she was a dark mage, more than likely she would announce it and attack him now. He never understood that tactic that they used.

She raised an eyebrow questioningly and had a slightly curious look on her face. "You're out here to take down a dark guild too?" she asked.

_She's out here to do the same thing as me? I was not aware of two dark guilds in this forest... _"Yes I am but, you didn't answer my question." he reminded her.

"Oh, right! My name is Mirajane. As, I just implied, I'm here on a job to destroy a dark guild. The dark guild you are after...", she trailed off for a moment. "It wouldn't happen to be Silver's Cry, would it?", she said as she finished her question.

_Ok, now that's weird... How is it that we both have the same job? Job mix-ups almost never happen but, there is still the possibility she is lying... _he thought. "That is indeed the guild I am after...", he trailed off. "Well, are you also a independent mage?", he asked, now on guard more.

She seemed to notice his now guarded posture, "No, I am a guild mage.", she replied honestly.

_This is getting me no where. I have a job to do and I want to get out of this forest._ He reminded himself as he started walking forward. "I see. Well, it's been a fun but, I have a job to do and I intend to do it regardless if someone else has it too.", he said as he walked past her.

She seemed a bit hesitant as he walked toward her but, relaxed a little as he walked past her. "Wait!", she called out.

He stopped but, only turned his head around slightly. "What?", was his only reply.

She picked up her pace to catch up with him and turned to him. "Taking down a dark guild all by yourself as a independent mage would be difficult. We could team up for the time being." she said as she smiled and matched his, now, walking pace.

He turning to her, still walking, and said "I didn't get my S-class title by teaming up with others and from the research I did. Which you probably didn't do. This guild isn't that strong.", he then dead stopped and turned to her. "Also, stop following me. I'm sure you are a strong mage but, I'm not going to cover for you when we get there. So go back to your guild or whatever you guild mages do."

She stopped and pouted slightly after hearing what Hatori said. "I'll have you know that you won't need to cover for me.", she replied. "And you were following me first." she said with a smile on her face.

_Shit. So she knew I was there... Well, that at least tells me shes got some skills and that blast she sent at me earlier looked like it would hurt... Ah, what the hell... _"Fine, come on. We are almost there.", he said giving up. _She has a nice smile..._

After a five minute walk, they were at the guild. Said guild was in the middle of a clearing. Hatori and Mirajane stood just outside of the clearing behind a couple of trees. The dark guild was a large two story building that looked to be made of stone. It had few windows and the building as a whole looked like two boxes stacked on top of one another. It toke up most of the clearing and it looked like nobody was outside.

Hatori was the first to speak up as he peaked out from behind the tree. "Alright, I'll go in first, I'll distract them and take out a few of the weak ones. Then you come in behind me. You have long range magic, right?", he asked and she nodded. "Good, after that, you take out the rest of the guild members and I'll head after the guild master. Deal?". he finished up and she looked at the guild and then back to him and nodded. "Alright, lets go."

* * *

_**Authors Notes**_: Yeah! Chapter 2 is done! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I feel this one came out a lot better than the last one. Remember to review and tell me how I did. If you liked or disliked just let me know. See ya guys next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Burning Sensation**

Summary: After working as a independent mage for so long, life can get kinda boring but, after a job mix-up Hatori is stuck on a job with a guild mage. He isn't used fighting along side another person but, for her he might just make an exception even when she even invites him to join her guild! What happens when feelings grow and when the skeletons in one mans closet are more literal than one would think?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own, or claim to own, Fairy Tail or it's characters only my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trouble in river city  
**

Hatori stepped out from behind the tree and into the clearing, with Mirajane following a few feet behind him.

The wind was lightly blowing and the trees were rustling. _It's quiet... Too quiet..._ Hatori thought and then chuckled to himself. _Ok that was a little cheesy..._ As Mirajane looked over to him and raised an eyebrow but, he just waved it off. "Alright, lets move.", he said getting back into the serious mood.

Hatori started his way across the clearing with his temporary partner in tow. The had to work quick and quietly or the someone in the guild would notice them but, real stealth wasn't an option with the clearing and all. With a look around, the area looked like it had been used for this purpose but, as Hatori got up to about ten feet away from the door he realized that it served little purpose, since no one was on watch.

Hatori just shook his head at the dark guilds mistake. He then raised his hand for Mirajane to stop. "Ready?", he didn't even look back for conformation on his question before replying, "Good." He felt a smile curl up on his face as he raised his right arm in front of him with his palm towards the door. With his left arm, he raised it and placed his hand on the inner part on his elbow as if to brace himself.

Meanwhile, Mirajane was looking at their surroundings for any sign of an enemy. She look to the building and saw that the door, which was quite large and probably about fifteen feet tall, was made of wood except for it being trimmed with a grey metal and having a series of bolts on/in it.

_How odd..._ She thought. _This clearing would be a good spot to hide since you can see all around, so where are they..?_

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Hatori asked her a question and was about to respond when he answered himself. She got herself ready and waited for her que to attack.

Hatori was first to act, as with the plan, and yelled out, "Water Sphere Cannon!", as a ball of water appeared in front of him from thin air and blasted forward. The recoil was powerful enough force to push him back a few inches. The sphere of blue liquid rushed forward, making contact with the doors of the building, and exploding. The blast took the doors right off their hinges and they flew a few feet before crashing on the ground, Hatori then took that opportunity to rush forward.

His partner then called out, "Take Over: Satan Soul!" She was enveloped in darkness. The dark magic around her then lashed out as she appeared in her demon transformation. She then took to the air and followed Hatori from above.

* * *

The water attack shook the entire building slightly. Even a few unsuspecting members of the dark guild fell off their bar stools. The inside of the guild was nothing special. Like the shape of the building, it was one giant main area with scattered tables with chairs, except for a dark purple carpet which led to the opposite side of the room. The walls were very bare and were similar to the stone look of the outside of the building, save for a few hanging banners with their guild marks on them. On the opposite side of the room from the door there was a bar and on each side of the bar stairs to the second floor.

As the cloud of water vapor was settling, Hatori rushed forward into the guild and stopped to inspect how much damage the one attack had done. He smirked, as he saw a there were about thirty five men, about five scrabbling to get up, in the guild and what looked to be the guild master at the top of the stair case. He then sniffed the air. _There is a nasty stench in the air..._

The guild master, a scruffy looking dark haired man with an eye patch and dressed in a black torn up t-shirt , brown trench coat, and grey torn up pants, yelled out, "Don't just stand there! KILL THEM! Show them no one mess with Silver's Cry and gets away with it!" Though yelling this out he stayed in his original spot.

Hatori looked behind him to see no one, and then looked higher up to see Mirajane had just flown out of the water vapor cloud. He called out to her, "Impressive. Anyway, I'm going to clear a path, you take care of the rest!"

Mirajane just smirked and nodded her head.

"Your going to regret coming here!", one of the members yelled out and the others cheered.

Hatori waited a moment, to let the guild members rally them selves up.

He felt a familiar swell up of magic in his lungs as he breathed in, leaned over and and called out, "Roar of the... WATER DRAGON!" A cyclone of blue water rushed forth from him. The water twister dashed threw the air spinning at intense speeds. The water took out several dark guild members in it's path, either knocking them out or tearing them to shreds.

The water vortex created a path right through the crowd, and let a massive path created in the ground, which Hatori used. He sprinted forward after the attack, jumped on top of one of the tables and then jumped up to the second floor. He land in front of the opposite staircase of the guild master.

Said guild master turned to face Hatori. He was scowling and looked vary upset. "THAT'S IT!", he yelled out. "If you want to get something done you have to do it your self!", he continued yelling as he summoned up his magic. In doing so, dark shadows started rising up around him.

**Just a few moments ago**

"Roar of the... WATER DRAGON"

Mirajane was surprised, very much so._ He's a dragon-slayer..._ She had only met three other people who used the same magic. _So that's why he said he didn't need any help... _She watch the magic attack, she could tell that she didn't have to be on the receiving end on it to know it could do some damage, and it did. Mirajane watched as Hatori ran forward and jumped to the second floor. _Never mind that... Time to focus...and to show him that I don't need someone to cover for me..._ She had a wide grin as she looked down at the group of mages, now with a big gap in between them making two groups.

They were stunned for a few moments but, then recovered and started cheering to their master. "Give'em hell boss!" and "Show'em whos the toughest mage around!" was called out from the group.

"Hmph. Shouldn't you be worrying about your selves?", Mirajane questioned mockingly.

The whole group of dark mages looked back and up at her. "Hey, pretty lady. Why don't you come down here and we can show you a good time. We can forgive you for breakin in on our guild.", one of them called out, while all the others chuckled in agreement.

She was disgusted by the remark the man made. She raised up her hands and said, "Disgusting. Begone! Demon Blast!" Right after she said that a blast of dark magic, that seemed to absorb light around it, shot forward straight to the man who called out to her. When the blast made contact it shot out dark magic around it, knocking out another five of the guild.

Once the dust cleared, the other members got into battle stances. "Why don't you come down to our level, bitch!", the one who yelled out extended his arm out and a chain shot from it. The chain flew threw the air and wrapped it's self around Mirajanes leg.

She snorted in amusement, "Is that all you can do?", she asked while chuckling slightly. She then raised her arms above her head and gathered her magic. "Now, disappear! Evil Explosion!", she yelled out as she hurled a ball of magic towards the two groups. When the attack hit the ground right in front of one of the groups, the explosion expanded outwards effectively taking out all of the remaining grunts.

Mirajane smirked. _All in a days work... _She then looked over to the second floor where the two men were standing._ I wonder how Hatori is doing..._

**Meanwhile**

It was a stand off.

Hatori stood there, a blank look on his face as he starred at the master of the dark guild with his arms crossed over his chest. He was waiting for the right opportunity to rise and swiftly take out his opponent. The guild master however, was gathering up his magic around him. A dark aura surrounded him, dark shadows were rising from the floor and dancing around him, and he looked very angry.

Hatori hadn't been paying attention to what Mirajane was doing or how she was fairing. He had heard some explosions and men screaming in pain, so he assumed she had it under control. _She's probably almost done, better wrap this up..._ he thought.

Just then the guild master screamed out, "ENOUGH OF THIS STAND OFF! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! GO FORTH MY SHADOWS!" As he said that the shadows that had been surrounding him shot out in front of him and then towards Hatori at increasing speeds.

Mirajane was flying over while the shadow attack was flying at her temporary partner. "Hatori!", she called out as she saw him react.

Hatori stood there, perfectly still, and smirked as the shadows passed right through him.

The shadows had no affect on Hatori. They simply passed through him. Every spot where shadows passed through him just caused ripples in his body. Hatori slightly laughed, "Water Body. Such a useful magic. Almost no physical or magic attack can even touch me."

The shadow mage reeled back, in the process his shadows disappeared, in surprise when he saw his attack had no affect. "What the..? Screw you! You bast-", he was cut off by Hatori's counter attack.

Hatori moved forward a few steps. "Now to end this.", he said simply. A magic circle appeared under the shadow mage. "Water Sphere!", he called out. Water started coming out of the circle and started floated in the air surrounding the guild master. Before the master could react, the water condensed around him and trapped him in a large sphere of water.

The last remaining member of the dark guild started flailing around trying to get out of the water trap. The man on the inside of the sphere continued to panic. His opened his eyes wide and then snapped them shut as he started to scream. The lack of oxygen would surly kill him.

Mirajane was watching all of this happen and couldn't stand by. She hated dark guilds a lot. They were disgraceful and savage but she believed no one deserved to die at the hand of magic or weapon. _I have to stop this... _She then flew forward in front of her ally. Standing between him and the other mage. "Hatori, you have to stop this. He is going to die. I may not like dark guilds too but, that's no reason to commit murder."

Hatori's only response was to spare her a glance and then look back to his work ignoring her.

She was starting to get bothered by the man in front of her. _Would he really just kill someone so easily..? I thought he might have been an ok person but, to kill someone like this is just plain wrong.._. Mirajane then stood up more straight. "Hatori, if you do not stop this, I will stop you.", she said sternly.

Hatori once again looked down at her again. _Damn it, she's right... This isn't ok, even with all the crimes he has committed..._ Hatori the then cast his eyes downward and the magic circle disappeared. The water evaporated and the man fell to the ground, unconscious. Hatori sighed. "You're right. It is wrong but, I didn't do it for no reason."

Mirajane breathed a sigh of relief but, then caught the second part of what he said. "What do you mean 'you didn't do it for no reason'?", she questioned him. She glanced over her shoulder to the man prone on the ground and noticed something weird.

He had burns on his skin...

Hatori then motioned for her to follow him. "Don't worry about him. He'll be out for a while.", he said as he walked down the stairs. "That man up there... Do you know why the request was made to take down this guild?", he asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs and then started walking to the entrance.

Mirajane thought back to the request and what the client said. "It was about a series of kidnappings, correct?"

Hatori stopped about half way through the main room before stopping to answer. "Wrong. It was about a series of murders."

She stopped a few feet from him and frowned. "But the client sa-", was all she said before Hatori cut her off.

"Your client didn't know the full story.", Hatori then turned to the front entrance and noticed five men walking in. "Ah, it seems the Rune corps are here."

Mirajane moved to see, that indeed five men dressed in Rune corp military attire were walking through the entrance.

One of them noticed Hatori and rushed over. "Sir! Thank you for accomplishing another job request." He looked around, "Efficient as always. Here's your reward.", he said as he handed Hatori a bag and a small box.

Hatori took the reward, pretended to way it a little, and then smiled. "All it a good days work... and drop the 'sir'. I'm just Hatori, nothing special"

The man just saluted and ran off to assist the other Rune corps.

Hatori sighed but, then remembered he had another person with him. He looked over to Mirajane and said, "Come on, hot stuff. We'll head back into town and then split the reward." He then started walking to the exit.

Mirajane ignored the 'hot stuff' comment and jogged to catch up to him and started walking next to him and tried to start some small talk. _Maybe he's not so bad after all..._

* * *

**Authors Notes****:** Alright, chapter 3 is done and finalized! This chapter mostly came to me after getting super pumped up. Why? you might ask. Well thats because I got my first follower and I got super pumped up to make the next (this) chapter! Also, this was the 'big fight scene' so let me know how I did with a review on that and let me know how I did over all good ,bad, terrible let me know it helps. See ya next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Burning Sensation**

_**Author Note**_: Here comes Chapter 4. I'm not sure what type of schedule to release these chapters on. I'm more than likely just going to put them out once every few days to once a week depending on how I'm feeling. Also, I am going to be updating the first two chapters, nothing really wrong with them, they just felt a little short. But that's enough of me rambling. Enjoy the chapter!

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ I do not own, or claim to own, Fairy Tail or it's characters only my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Decisions  
**

"So, you're a independent mage. That's interesting.", the woman next to him said.

"So, you're a guild mage. That's interesting.", he mimicked her. "So, what guild are you in?", _Maybe she's in a good guild but, what is classified as a good guild anyways..? No way to know other than asking... Conversation might pass the time too... It might also distract me from this heat...  
_

Hatori and Mirajane had been walking for a sum total of five minutes and Hatori was already considering sprinting ahead. He didn't mind his very attractive company but, they were moving at a slow pace. Well, slow in Hatori's opinion. He had ran the whole way to the guild before meeting the woman next to him. He imagined that she had flown most of the way with her demon transformation but, why was she walking now? The job is done so why take your time now?

Whatever her plan was, it still took Hatori about a hours to run a little less than half the forest, about four miles. So, about two and a half hours to run the whole thing. He looked up to the sky. It was still about mid-day. If he started now he might make it back to town to get dinner somewhere before all shops closed.

Hatori looked to the woman walking next to him. She had yet to answer his question.

"I'm in a guild called Fairy Tail. I'm sure you have heard of it at some point. We are famous for one reason or another." A smile graced her face as she chuckled.

"Fairy Tail? Huh, sounds familiar..." Then it hit him.

Hatori didn't keep up with guilds. It didn't really suit him to worry about that type of thing but, there were a few guilds he remembered hearing their names once or twice. Fairy Tail, was a name he had most certainly heard more than twice. _Fairy tail..._ He couldn't forget if he tried, how many times he came to the counsel building and over heard some paper puchers complaining about a certain guild that causes a LOT of destruction where ever they go.

* * *

_'Ugh...' a man a desk grunted as Hatori walked by._

_Another man approached the man at the desk, 'What happened this time?'_

_'Oh you know the usual... Fairy Tail..." _

_Hatori was listening to their conversation from where he was at the job board. _

_'What did they do this time?'_

_'Oh, look at this. That Salamander only managed to cause 350,000 jewels in property damage alone.' _

_A woman approached the two men. 'Oh. come on they are not that bad.'_

_The man sitting down frowned. 'The are that bad. Didn't you read the report from last week?' The man put hi head in his hands. 'They managed to do over seven and a half million jewels in damage in their fiasco with that other guild! Phantom Lord wasn't it? Remember all the paper work we had to do in order to cover all the reports?'  
_

_All three grunted in sync._

* * *

And that wasn't the first he had heard of them.

_If she's with them that means she must be just like them..._ "Oh really... Well, I may of heard of you guys once or twice..."

"Good. Then that makes this easier." She skipped ahead a little and stopped to turn around to Hatori.

He stopped in return. "Makes what easier?"

"Since you are an independent mage, you could join a guild when ever you want, right?" She had a light smile on her face.

"Yeah... What's your point?"

"Why don't you join Fairy Tail?"

_What? Did she seriously just invite me to join her guild? Wait... Is she the guild master? Or could anyone in the guild do that?_ Hatori shook his head._ It_ _doesn't matter..._ _If I join I'll just end up hurting those around me..._ "Sorry, but I can't."

Mirajane frowned. "Why can't you?", _I would at least like to know why he wouldn't want to join... I'm still curious..._

He just started walking forward but, Mirajane stopped him by grabbing his arm.

She continued, "While I respect your decision, I would like my half of the rewa- OW", She flinched backwards. Her hand that had grabbed Hatori was now being cradled in her other hand and she crouched down.

Hatori spun around with a panicked look on his face. He instantly crouched down next to her. _Shit. Shit. Shit. I hurt someone AGAIN... _Were his only thoughts. He then coated his hands in water he summoned and grabbed her wrist. With his other hand he intertwined his fingers with hers, holding her hand.

She winced slightly at the pain. _What just happened..? He didn't attack me did he?! No... I looks like he is tending to my hand now... And he looks... Guilty? _

At this point Hatori was holding her injured hand be the wrist in one had and his other hand was holding hers, fingers laced together. Their hands started to glow as he started to apply the very little amount of medical magic he did know. It wouldn't heal it but, it would take the pain away and stop any further damage.

This process went on for a few minutes until Hatori breathed a sigh of relief. _It wouldn't scar..._ "I'm sorry but, this is why I can't join your guild..."

He was still tending to her hand as she spoke, "What was that?" She was surprised to say the least. _What just happened?_

He finished healing her hand and stated bandaging it. "That was my magic unfortunately. I'm sure you noticed my fight with that guild master. Do you remember the burns on his skin?", he asked.

_His magic..?_ "Well, yes I remember the fight...", she trailed off. Then it came back to her. "Yes, I remember that happening. I thought it was odd but, think anything of it."

He finished bandaging her and with a knot and stood up. She stood up in suit.

She went on, "What do you mean it was your magic?" _He was using water dragon-slaying magic, right? How does that cause burns if it's not hot?_

"Water Magic is not the main magic I use. I use acidic type magic. It's very unstable to say the least.", his eyes were now downcast. "It affects my other magic as well and..."

"And..?" _Why would he use an unstable magic..? Wouldn't he have been told the risks by his teacher..? _

_Should I tell her..? I already hurt her..? _"It also affects my body.", he paused. "Even my sweat... Just physical contact with others might cause damage. That's why I can't join your guild. I've already hurt you and I might hurt others...", he had guilt written all over his face. "I was told the risks and I ignored them. I mean really, how could you expect a thirteen year old to understand those consequences." He only muttered one more thing before turning around, "Stupid dragons..."

Mirajane was shocked for the second time today._ He can't help it... He can't even touch another person without potentially hurting them. That's horrible... I can't stand by now. _She stood straight up and had a determined took in her eyes. "Well, Than it's been decided.", she stated clearly.

He turned his head around curiously, still not looking any less guilty, "What's been decided?"

"You are joining Fairy Tail."

"What?! Are you crazy? Didn't you hear what I just said? Until I master this magic I'll continue to hurt anyone I try to get close to.", he then turned to face her. _What is she thinking..? _

She just smiled, "Our master is very skill and can more than likely help you with this. And besides... What kind of person would I be if I just let someone go through something like this alone.", she extended her hand out to him. "You don't need to do everything by yourself.", she then flashed a bright smile.

Hatori looked up in shock.

No one had ever offered to help him before. Anyone who knew about his magic always stayed away from him. Even at the counsel building they knew. They would just inform him about jobs from a distance or enchant the request papers he received so he wouldn't burn them up on accident. He had been alone for a long time, too long.

_What is it about that smile that captivates me..? She's... Just perfect. How could I say no?_

* * *

**Author Notes****: **BAM! Now we know about Hatori's problem but, how will the master of Fairy Tail be able to help him? Bet I caught you off guard with that one. But, in all seriousness, I think this chapter came out pretty good. I figured that if Mirajane came across someone with a problem she would go out of her way to help them. She just has that motherly, caretaker personality. Hopefully, this wasn't OOC. I'm not really sure but, I think it is not. Anyways, Thank you guys so much for reading, hope you all enjoyed! Remember to let me know how I did, good or bad, with a review! I'll see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Burning Sensation**

**Authors Note: Here's a new chapter my readers! Alright, so upon rereading my previous chapters I noticed things are going pretty fast. Like, faster than I had planned. So in this chapter I'm going to pull on the reins and slow down a little (Although I'm writing this ahead of time so I probably won't). Anyways, enjoy!  
**

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ I do not own, or claim to own, Fairy Tail or it's characters only my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Passing the time  
**

The rest of the walk through the large forest was done in relative silence. Now, there was a comparably shorter walk to the nearest town, Shirotsume. It was a small town located a little west of Mt. Hakobe. The town had a few shops and resterants with a inn here and there. Overall, not very big.

Hatori had been quiet since he wasn't so sure what to talk about during the walk, every now and again he would adjust the sack on his back. Eventually, it was Mirajane who broke the silence.

"Earlier at the guild, you used a dragon slaying technique... Does that mean you are a dragon slayer?", it was rather obvious to her but, she felt the urge to ask the question.

The man in question turned his head. "Nice observation. To answer your question, Yes, I am."

The continued walking in silence as Mirajane pondered something over. _Wait, if he is a dragon slayer, why isn't that his main magic? He specifically said so earlier and from what Natsu and Gajeel can do that type of magic is very powerful... I guess I'll ask..._ "If I may ask, what magic do you frequently use then? If not dragon slaying. It is a lost and powerful magic after all."

Hatori's shoulders slumped and he breathed out a long sigh and she noticed. _I figured this question would come out... But I'm putting my trust in her by letting accepting her invite to her guild... I guess telling her my magic isn't a big deal..._ "Well, you see... You saw me use a water dragon slaying move but, I don't have full water dragon slaying magic. I have a lacrima inside of me which allows me to use said magic and any of it's techniques along with other minor water magics.", he paused.

"Then what about this 'acidic magic' you spoke of. What exactly did you mean?", she asked. _I hope I'm not pushing my boundaries... _

"There's the tricky part. While I do possess a lacrima for one type of dragon slaying, I do have another I learned.", he paused again before continuing. "Acidic dragon slaying magic. It is a very dangerous and unstable magic. I learned it from my father, Acidium. Although, he didn't deem it necessary to warn thirteen year old me of the risks. He was an dragon, a big one too but, I bet you don't believe me. Most don't.", he just smiled wistfully.

Mirajane looked to the man next to her. She would of never guessed that this man would not only possess one type of dragon slaying but, two. "You don't need worry about me believing you, because I do. I've met another dragon slayer before.", she tilted her head to the side and raised a hand to cup her cheek, and thought for a second. "Well, three really. If you count Laxus but, he only had a lacrima."

Hatori quickly turned head to face Mirajane. "You have met other dragon slayers? Do they know where the dragons are? Do they know of Acidium or Aqualia?", he asked with urgency.

She was caught off guard by the spit fire questions but, quickly recovered. She then frowned. "Sorry, but they do not know them selves. Natsu talks about Igneel a lot and Gajeel... Well, he may act all grumpy but, I'm sure he misses his parent too. I'm guessing you care about your dragon like a parent as well."

He was a little disappointed. "Yeah... I don't remember my real parents but, as cool as they might have been, they couldn't compare to Acidium and Aqualia.", he had a big grin on his face as he said this.

_Aqualia, who is that?_ "Aqualia? Was that someone you knew at the same time as Acidium?", she wasn't really sure why she wanted to know but, Mirajane liked talking to this man.

Hatori raised an eyebrow. "No, she was a dragon. She was like a mother to me. Her and dad were the strongest, most awesome dragons of them all!", he smirked but, then looked kind of sad. "But, they're gone. Been gone for the past seven years... Anyways, enough rambling about dragons."

Mirajane could tell that his parents disappearing was not a subject he wanted to talk about and was ok with the subject change.

He then looked ahead. "Looks like we are here." Pointing to a town that's was know just a five minute walk away. "Time flies, huh?"

* * *

After another few minutes, they entered the town of Shirotsume. By this time it was well into the afternoon and the sun would start setting soon. Most of the street light were on. Despite the size if the small town there were quite a few people mulling around the streets.

At this point, Hatori and Mirajane were walking through the town towards the center of town.

As they reached the center of town, it was noticeable that there was a large stone fountain in the center of a large circular area surrounded by buildings.

Mirajane was the first to speak up. "Well, here we are in the center of town. What is the plan now? I still have to visit my client and look for a inn to stay in for the night."

"You shouldn't have to see the client. By now the counsel should have noticed the job mix-up and informed the client of it's completion. Also, I can help you with the inn part. Anyone who works for the counsel gets extremely discounted rates.", he then took the sack off his back, crouched down and started sorting through it, looking for something.

Mirajane just smiled. "Thank you then. I'm in your care for the time being."

Hatori heard what she said and blushed. _In my care, huh? I like the sound of that..._ He shook his head. _No wait thoughts stop... Focus on the task at hand... _"N-no problem. Also, here.", after searching a little he pulled out the reward that he received earlier and stood up.

Hatori held out the bag of jewels to Mirajane.

She looked at the the bag in his hand. It was a medium sized brown money bag but, it looked pretty packed. "Actually, I took this job for that part of the reward.", she pointed at his other hand, which held a small, rectangular red box.

He looked to where she pointed and shrugged. "Aw man, I was hoping you wouldn't have noticed that. I don't even know what it is but, I kinda want it.", he lifted the small box in his other hand. He smirked as he raised the box up in front of her face and waved it around a few times.

Mirajane pouted slightly before quickly snatching the box out of Hatori's hand. "Ha ha. Anyway, we should find a place to sleep for the night and leave in the morning."

Hatori nodded his head in agreement before heading in the direction of a inn. Mirajane followed next to him. "There's an inn right up this street from here that I know of."

"Good! Lets go.", she said as she followed after him.

After a small walk, they arrived in front of a large two story building with a sign that said 'Full Moon Inn'. They entered, rented two rooms, they said there good byes and agreed to meet in the middle of the town in the morning. The whole time the only thoughts that ran through Hatori's head were, _tomorrow I'm going to go to the counsel building resign from my position and join a guild... How could one person change my life around so easily? If I were sappy I'd say I'm falling for her... Nahh..._

* * *

**Authors Note****:** **Another chapter done! So this chapter we learned some new things about Hatori. If you are wondering about the fact that he has two dragon slaying elements being too OP. Don't worry he is no Mary Sue by a long shot. That's all my lovely readers. Remember to review it lets me know how I'm doing! See ya next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Burning Sensation**

**Author Note: **Next chapter up and going! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ I do not own, or claim to own, Fairy Tail or it's characters only my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Introductions are in order  
**

The next morning, Hatori woke up to the sun coming from in between the curtains and right into his eyes. Sigh. _Well I had to get up eventually..._

He sat up, stretched his arms above his head, removed the covers from on top of him, and sat on the edge of the bed. He yawned loudly. "What do I have I have to do today?", he mumbled. The to-do list ran through his mind. _Finished job, go to counsel building to report in... Why does it feel like I am forgetting something..?_ "Oh, right! I have to meet Mirajane."

Hatori got up and walked over to the bathroom. He stepped in, closed the door, stripped and got in the shower. As he was cleaning his hair, his mind was in a different place. _I wonder what this Fairy Tail guild is really like... I want to believe that they are not as bad as the rumors say but, I'm not sure what to expect..._

He finished his shower a few minutes later. He shut off the water and got out. Once he got dressed, in his usually attire, he set out. After checking out in the lobby, he started heading over to the meeting place they agreed on.

It was still early morning and there were only a few people walking around or a idle person here and there. Hatori was walking a moderate pace. He didn't feel like he was in any rush. He had a great nights sleep and was enjoying the peaceful atmosphere this morning threw off.

At least until a small girl came running down the road. The little girl couldn't have been older that twelve and had long, bright red hair. Hatori hadn't been paying attention, his mind wondering off to a certain mage he had met the day before. Then the girl bumped into Hatori but, only into his side making her almost fall over._Ashes... she smells of ashes..._

"Sorry, mister!", she called out as she scurried away down an alley near by.

Hatori stopped walking and sighed. "She must think I'm stupid if she thought I wouldn't notice my wallet being gone", he mumbled to himself. Sigh. _Well I do need it... Guess Mirajane will have to wait..._

He then turned around and jumped up on top of a near by building and smelled the air. His dragon senses always came in handy and this was one of the reasons why. He was surprised. In the time it took him to track her, she had made it a whole two blocks. He jumped across a couple roof tops before jumping down into the alley way. Landing right in front of the running thief he was looking for.

The girl was startled at the sudden presence right in front of her and bumped into him and fell backwards onto the ground. "Wha- How did you catch up to me!?", she asked slightly cations.

"Well, I do like my wallet. It cost me a pretty jewel to get and I would appreciate it back in my pocket.", He said calmly. Now that he had the time he got a better look at her.

Hatori determined that she was probably eleven or twelve and she was wearing ragged torn clothes. So she's poor huh? Kinda feel bad considering I was like her for a period of time...

She then scowled and then got up, still holding Hatori's wallet. "Yeah well it's mine now! What are you going to do? Hit a kid?"

_I just might..._ "No I won't but, you should give me my wallet back. Stealing is wrong."

"Screw you!", the girl then did something that surprised Hatori, she used magic. "Crimson Hair!"

Her hair shot forward and wrapped around Hatori's arm. The hair then lit on fire and attempted to burn him. He acted quickly and burned the hair off himself with his acid. After that, he raised his arm into the air and made a fist ready to strike. The girl quickly raised her arms to cover her face and closed her eyes.

Hatori took this opportunity to lower his arm and pluck his wallet out of the girls hand. "I'll let you off the hook this time but, you should join a guild. I hear it does wonders." He turned around and started walking away.

"Wait!" she called out. He stopped. "What's you name?"

He smiled lightly. "My name is Hatori.", he said as he continued to walk away.

* * *

The rest of the trip to the fountain had been less eventful. As he neared the fountain, he noticed Mirajane. She was wearing a similar outfit to the day before except all the colors were slightly lighter and she had a backpack at her feet.

As he walked up to her, he spoke, "Hey, Mirajane. Sorry about being late. I ran into a little problem." He waved slightly.

"Hello, Hatori. It's nothing to say sorry about. I only just got here. Did that problem involve a certain guild we encountered yesterday?", she asked curiously.

He smiled. "Nope, just a little thief. Thought she could steal from me."

"I hope you turned her into them in."

"She was just a kid." Mirajane frowned. "And besides... I told her to join a guild. Heard it does wonders.", he said looking away while rubbing the back of his head.

She just smiled at him. _He has a nice smile... Wait, where did that come from..?_ "Ok, then. With that settled lets go."

"Just out of curiosity where is your guild?", he asked. He needed to know because he would have to meet her there.

"Oh, right. I never did tell you did I?" She chuckled. "It's in the town of Magnolia."

He smiled, "Really? that's perfect." Mirajane raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I visit Magnolia every month. Family stuff. My sister was all I had left before I became an independent mage. Now visiting her will be easier."

Mirajane smiled wistfully. "Seeing family is a good reason as any to visit." She paused. "Anyway, let's go.", she quickly changed the subject and Hatori noticed but, didn't say anything.

"Actually, this is where we part ways for now. I have to go report to the counsel of the job request and take temporarily resign from my position and then I can go to Fairy Tail."

She nodded understandingly. "Ok, then I will see you later then Hatori. Oh wait! I never got your full name."

He just smiled again. "Hmm, I guess I didn't really introduce my self properly. My name is Hatori Akium." He bowed slightly. "And your name?"

"My name is Mirajane Strauss.", she replied as she nodded her head and did a females version of a bow (not sure how to describe it).

They both chuckled.

"It shouldn't take me very long to find Fairy Tail. I will see you then."

"I will see you then as well.", she smiled again.

They waved to each other as they parted ways. Both of them had thoughts of the other swimming around in their heads as they continued walking.

* * *

**Two days later**

It wasn't like he expected.

Hatori couldn't lie to him self. The sheer size of the guild of the guild was intimidation all by itself. It was almost as big as the counsel building, at least in his opinion. He had expected rather large building but, this was massive. He had asked where Fairy Tail was and they pointed to this building. He was surprised he had never noticed it before.

He had been standing at the front gates for the past five minutes. To be honest, he was nervous. He wasn't sure what legal guilds were like. After arriving in Magnolia, he had payed fr a room at a near by in, dropped off his stuff (just some clothes, and a few trinkets he had found over the years), and started looking for the guild.

While Hatori was lost in thought, someone came up behind him. They tapped his shoulder. He startled and jumped away in surprise, turning around in the process.

He was met by a woman with big brown eyes.

* * *

**Author Note: **Here you guys go! Another chapter fresh out of the oven (computer?)! Now you might have guess who the two characters I mentioned are (around the middle and end of the chapter) but, you will you only know for sure if you continue reading! See ya guys next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Burning Sensation**

**Author Note: **Chapter 7 ready for your enjoyment. I just want thank you guys, the readers, for just reading my work. I really appreciate it. I figured this fic would probably get a few views here and there and maybe a favorite or follower, but I already have a few of both, my first review (so pumped about their reaction), and this fic has gotten over 250 views. So again thank you so much and as always, enjoy!

_******Disclaimer**__**:**_ I do not own, or claim to own, Fairy Tail or it's characters only my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Where did the time go?  
**

Hatori had been so focused on inspecting the Fairy Tail guild, from the outside gates peaking his head around, that his didn't notice a woman walk up behind him at look at him like he were crazy.

She had noticed him from afar and thought it would be in her best interest to figure out what he was doing, mostly to push back her curiosity. _Why is that guy standing there..? Is he spying on the guild or something..? If so, he's not doing a very good job at being secret..._ She shruggered her shoulders and walked over to him. He didn't notice her. She decided to go for a more direct approach and tap him on the shoulder.

And so she did.

When Hatori felt someone tap him on the shoulder he flinched and jumped away. Only to realize that made him look either A.) suspicions or B.) crazy. He decided he might as well face the person behind him instead of fleeing, which wouldn't have been a smart idea anyways.

As soon as he turned around, he was met by a woman. By herself. She had big chocolate, brown eyes and long blond hair, that went down to her shoulders and some of it was tied up into a side ponytail by a blue ribbon. She was wearing a white collared shirt that was trimmed blue and had on a blue mini skirt. He also noticed she had a ring of keys on her hip. _A celestial mage, huh..? Haven't seen one of those in a while..._

He realized that they have been staring at each other in silence for almost a minute now and he felt the need to say something. "Uhh... Hi.", he said awkwardly.

She smiled and replied, "Hi there!" She paused. "I noticed you standing over here looking at the guild. Are you lost or looking for someone or something?", she asked sweetly.

Hatori thought for a moment. _Well, she seems nice... I just have to confirm something first..._ "This is the Fairy Tail mage guild, correct?"

She then flashed an even brighter smile, "Yup! This is Fairy Tail, alright! Best guild around! I'm a member too.", she then raised her hand up to show her guild symbol. It was bright pink and shinned it the sun light. She then lowered her hand. "So, what business do you have here?"

"Well, I was recommended this guild by one of the S-class members. Mirajane Strauss. But, I've never joined a guild before so I'm just a bit nervous.", he replied honestly. He had used his sense of smell a few minutes before to try locate her but, her smell led away from the guild.

A look of understanding crossed her face. "Oh! You must be Hatori! It's nice to meet you. Mira was talking about you the whole day that she returned from that job you guys did together." She paused for a moment before clapping her hands together, "Oh, jeez. Where are my manners?", she chuckled and extended her hand out. "My name is Lucy, again it's nice to meet you!"

_She was talking about me..? I wonder what she said..._ Hatori blushed slightly but, then remembered the woman in front of him. He cleared his throat. He extended his hand out and shook hers slightly faster than you usually would when greeting someone. "As you know, my name is Hatori. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Ok! Lets go in. I'll let the master know you are here.", she gestured her hand towards the guild and started walking.

Hatori followed behind.

He observed his surroundings as the two walked past the gates. The building in front of him was a pale/white color with orange roofing, he also noted the doors were closed. There were a series of picnic tables lined up and umbrellas for shade with each of them. A few people idly sitting at the tables called out to Lucy and she waved back in return.

During the time Hatori had been standing outside the gates looking in, he had heard a lot of yelling and crashing noises and couldn't help but think that something was up. At least now he would find out where they came from.

As the neared the front doors, Lucy skipped ahead and stopped right at the front doors before calling out, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" She gripped the door handles and flung open the doors. Hatori might have marveled at the inside, if not for something else.

Someone yelling out, "You bastard!" and followed by a tankard flying straight towards Lucy.

Lucy let out a quick 'Eeep!' and held up her arms in defense. Hatori however took two large steps forward and caught it a few inches away from her face. The tankard still had alcohol in it sloshing around in it. He placed the drink on a nearby table outside since he didn't know what to do with it.

Hatori then looked inside the building to see the one who had yelled out, now in the middle of a fight with a man with long black hair and piercings, another man who had massive muscles, a man with only boxers on, and a red haired woman with armor who looed like she was now breaking up the fight. He was confused as to why there was a fight happening in the guild main hall and almost no one seemed to pay it any notice, except those directly involved.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief after noticing Hatori caught the drink. She then looked agitated. "That stupid Natsu!", she stomped her foot for emphasis. Hatori raised an eyebrow questioningly. She saw this and relaxed and smiled, "Don't worry about it. This type of thing happens pretty often. Fights break out often and things get thrown. You get used to it." She ended her statement with a shrug of her shoulders, before continuing walking.

Hatori now got the chance to really look at the inside. It was a very large main hall with wooden support beams in certain areas. Scattered around the room there were many tables and chairs with people chatting or drinking, or both. On the opposite side of the room there was a bar and on each side there was a set of stairs leading to the second floor. There was also a job board to the left of the left staircase.

They stopped walking near the group that had been previously fighting. Now, the four men were on their knees in front of the woman in armor. Three of the men look pretty scared, the last man just looked extremely pissed off. The woman with armor was yelling at them for fighting and throwing things towards other people. The four soon left either scrambling away or marching off.

Lucy called out to the woman in armor, "Hey, Erza!"

Said woman turned around and smiled towards Lucy. "Ah, Hello, Lucy. Good Morning.", was her reply. The woman, Erza, had long red hair and she had very lightly tanned skin. She wore a silver chest plate that had a gold cross on it and had a blue skirt. "Who is this?", she asked gesturing to Hatori.

Lucy held out both her hand in Hatori's direction, in a dramatic fashion, and said, "This is Hatori. The one Mira was talking about." Then she winked.

Erza looked Hatori up and down before nodding her head in approval.

Hatori noticed Lucy's wink but, couldn't think of a purpose for it. _Probably a girls thing..._ "Hello, It is nice to meet you.", he said with a short wave.

Erza simply nodded her head in reply and then spoke. "If you would like to see him ,the guild master is in his office. I shall escort you there."

He then just nodded in reply.

Lucy then took this opportunity to speak up, "Ok, then I leave that to you. See you later, Hatori!", she waved an ran over to a table with a couple of the people that had been in the fight earlier.

"Lead the way.", was all he said as they started walking.

There were a lot of interesting people in this guild, Hatori observed. There was a muscular man with white hair at the bar yelling about manliness. He noticed a woman with blue hair behind a pillar, staring at the table Lucy was now sitting at. The man in the fight earlier that had long black hair, was now sitting at a corner table grumbling about something. The was also a brown haired woman at a table who was drinking straight out of keg. _This guild is...odd... Not bad but, I'm not sure how to view this..._

They made their way across the guild hall. Up the stairs, and across the second floor. The second floor had tables similar to the ones down stairs, though they looked a little nicer. Far across, there was a job board. It was the board for the S-class jobs.

They stopped in front of a door. It had a gold plate that was labeled 'Makarov Dreyar'.

Erza spoke up first. "Her is the Masters' office. Just knock and he will call you in if he is not too busy.", she said this and walked away.

Hatori walked up to the door and knocked three times. He wasn't sure what to expect. _What type of prerequisites to guilds have..? Or what type of trials do I need to accomplish to join... The counsel had physical training in order to become a full trusted mage for their jobs..._

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a stern voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in.", it called out.

* * *

**Authors Note: **There you go guys. Hoped you enjoyed the read. Stay classy. I'll see ya next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Burning Sensation**

**Author Note:** I went back and edited some of the other chapters. Nothing really different just fixing some grammar mistakes. Anyways, chapter eight! Hatori will finally be meeting the guild master of Fairy Tail!

_******Disclaimer**__**:**_ I do not own, or claim to own, Fairy Tail or it's characters only my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Guild marks and trials  
**

"Come in.", a stern voice called out from the other side of the door.

Hatori stood there for a few moments before gripping the doorknob. He turned it and pushed the door open and walked inside. He then shut the door behind him and observed the office he had stepped into.

The room itself had a good amount of stuff in it. In the middle of the room there was a large, sturdy looking wooden desk made of dark brown wood. Behind the desk, against the wall, there were two bookcases, filled to the brim with all sorts of books in variety of sizes and colors. The walls were a light brown color but, otherwise were pretty bare. In front of the desk, were two wooden chairs. Sitting at the desk, was a small man looking at some paperwork.

After a few moments, the man at the desk looked up. "Hello, there. I do not recognize you. Do you have business with me?", he asked.

"Yes. I would like to join your guild. I was recommended it my one of your members. I also require your assistance.", he gave out his answer.

The man behind the desk smiled brightly. "Ah, Yes. I remember Mirajane informing me that we might have a new member. Might you be Hatori?"

_Everyone seems to know my name even before I introduce my self..._ "That is correct. My name is Hatori Akium. It is an honor to meet you Guild Master Makarov."

The guild master just chuckled. "Ha ha. No need for the formalities, my boy. Master or Makarov will work just fine. Here come and sit.", he said, still smiling. Hatori sat down in one of the chairs. "Now that we are introduced, we have a few things to go over. Mirajane informed me of the job mix-up and your previous position as a independent mage.", he paused. "Are you sure you wish to give that up? I know that S-class among the independent mages, isn't a title given out too often."

"That is actually something I wished to disuse with you. I assume you received my letter of recommendation from the counsel?" _He better have... That was a pain in the ass to get..._

Makarov thought for a moment before replying. "Ah, yes, that letter... I read it and reviewed it. Although I would like you to keep your title since you previously earned it in the counsel, it won't be that easy here. It wouldn't be fair if someone just joined the guild and was automatically given S-class but, I will not make you go through our normal S-class trial if you pass a separate trial."

Hatori didn't know what to say for a moment. _A separate trail... What could that entail..?_ "What must I do to re-earn my title?"

There was a mischievous twinkle in the guild masters eyes. "I thought up a rather good idea, if I do say so my self. A simple duel between you and one of our S-class members. You will fight them and if they approve of your strength them you may keep your title but... If they don't view you as strong enough, then you will just have to face our trials like every other member."

He was stuck at a cross road. _If I fight one of their S-class members, no matter how tough they are, I could still severely hurt of kill them..._ "Master, did Mirajane inform you of the problem I am seeking your aid for?"

The guild master now looked serious. "I was partly informed. Though I would like to hear the fully story from you."

Hatori sighed. "I use dragon slaying magic. My father, Acidium the Acid Dragon, taught me acid dragon slaying magic."

Makarov nodded. Showing he was following along

He continued, "The thing is, acid dragon slaying magic its one of the most powerful dragon slaying elements but, it comes with major risks. While I have a large magic reserve and I am very strong, my magic also affects my physical body as well.", he paused. "My sweat, even my blood flowing threw my veins is corrosive. I've already hurt someone close to me in the past. Now I face that guilt everyday.", Hatori looked toward the ground, his expression was difficult to read.

Makarov nodded again, understandingly. "Hmm. I see. I understand your concerns on this issue. It makes sense that this would be a struggle on day to day life along with the worry of hurting others. Though I doubt Mirajane would have brought you here if she thought you would intentionally hurt people. So, I will help you."

Hatori look up to the guild master with a surprised look on his face. "You...will?" _I wasn't expecting this... I thought he would just tell me there was nothing he could do or tell me to just control it... but this..._

He smiled, "Of course, my boy! What kind of guild master would I be if I rejected someone in need? We can work on those details another time though, alright?"

A bright smile lit Hatori's face. "Yes, Master.", he paused for a moment, looking away thinking before looking back. "Now that you know of my magic, you have to agree that sparing with a member of the guild would not be safe.", he reasoned.

"Ha! You don't give us Fairy's enough credit. I know exactly who you are going to face off with.", he grinned. "I'd be more worried for your safety if I were you." He let out a laugh before continuing. "Now, where do you want your guild mark and what color would you like it?" Makarov reached into a drawer and pulled out a stamp.

Hatori was a little caught off guard._ I didn't expect joining a guild would be so easy... Maybe it's to welcome members more or something..._ "Um... right here" He reached out his left arm forward and pointed to his forearm. "And green.", he quickly added.

The guild master nodded his head and leaned forward with the stamp. He stamped Hatori on the middle of his left forearm. The Fairy Tail symbol glowed bright emerald green.

Makarov the tossed the stamp back into the drawer and leaned back in his chair. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Hatori observed the new mark on his arm. _I like it... It feels.. Fitting..._ Hatori turned his head around to face the door. _ Also...__There has been someone sitting behind that door for sometime now..._

He was snapped out of his thought process by guild master continuing. "Now that you are a official member, let go introduce you to the rest of the guild." He hopped off his chair and proceeded to walk around his desk.

_Ok, he must have noticed..._ "Um, Master...", Hatori pointed at the door.

Makarov just waved for him to get the door and stopped in front of his desk. Quickly and quietly, Hatori stood and took two steps towards the door and opened.

To reveal three people tumbling forward that had been previously leaning on the door, more than likely listening to the conversation that had been taking place inside. Mirajane, Lucy, and an unknown pick haired man. In that order, with the pink haired one on the bottom.

Hatori just frowned at the intruders. Makarov chuckled and then said, "Spying in on our conversation, eh? Were you hoping to find out something about our new guild member here?"

The three looked up, sheepish looks of their faces. Two of them Hatori recognized, the third however he had not spoken to yet.

The two women rose quickly, and the man soon followed. The blond spoke first. "Heh, heh... Funny thing is... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to listen! I just told Natsu that we got a new member! Then he got all excited and said he had to go fight them and dragged me with him! Then when we got here...", she trailed off. She was clearly guilty and she knew it.

The pink haired one, Hatori assumed he was one one called Natsu, spoke up next. He pointed at Hatori and yelled out, "Fight me!"

Lucy then proceeded to hit him over the head. "Idiot..."

Mirajane was the next to say something. "Well, I had just arrived back at the guild, and when I heard that you had arrived and was talking to the master... curiosity got the best of me and I decided... Well, you know." She let out a light chuckle, as if claiming it was all innocent.

Hatori was pretty sure he knew better. He just sighed. "One, I'm not going to fight you.", he gestured to Natsu. "Two, I'd appreciate it if you didn't spy in on my conversations.", he eyed the two girls. "If you wish to know anything about me just ask. It's much clearer to hear when it's not coming through a door."

Makarov took this opportunity to get things moving along. "Now that our spys have been caught, lets get out of my office. We have a guild mate to introduce and a match to announce!", he grinned at that last part.

The new Fairy Tail mage just grumbled. _Hopefully the person I fight is immune to magic or something... I don't need more guilt on my mind..._

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hope you guys liked this chapter. I thought I came out pretty well. Also, I thought that the idea of someone spying in on Hatori's conversation would make for some fun. Hope you thought so too. Thanks for reading, and review when you get the chance. See ya next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Burning Sensation**

**Author Note:** Chapter 9 ready to go, hope you enjoy! Also, when it comes to money... I'm using the conversion: 100 jewels = $1

_******Disclaimer**__**:**_ I do not own, or claim to own, Fairy Tail or it's characters only my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Swift as a coursing river  
**

"Now that our spys have been caught, lets get out of my office. We have a guild mate to introduce and a match to announce!", he grinned at that last part.

The four guild members and guild master funneled out of the office.

As Hatori closed the door he observed the group, Natsu was now running ahead and jumping down the stairs. _He has a lot of energy..._ After a few moments Lucy sighed and shook her head following him, though taking the stairs like a normal person. Makarov decided to take to take a route similar to Natsu, and jumped down to the first floor and sat on a section of the bar. After all of this took place, Hatori and Mirajane were the only ones on the second floor.

Hatori decided to break the silence as they started walking towards the stairs. "So, you heard that whole conversation?", he asked. _Not that I really care what she heard... I'm just curious why she was listening..._

She thought for a moment. "Not all of it but, a good amount of it." _I wonder what he meant be hurting someone in the past... He sounder very distressed when he said it... He said he has a sister... Maybe if I meet her I can ask... And maybe she could join Fairy Tail too..._

They reached the stairs and started descending the staircase.

"And you know about my duel in order to keep my S-class?" _The master more than likely discussed this with the other S-class members... So, she might know who I am to go up against..._

She chuckled slightly, "Yes, I did. He asked us, the other S-class members, if it was a good idea. Although I was against it at first, one person did volunteer to fight you..."

"And who might that be?", his voice was lined with curiosity.

Mirajane just smiled towards him. Hatori didn't feel like pushing it. He would just have to wait to find out.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the master called out from his position, "LISTEN UP! I have an announcement to make!"

Everyone silenced at the command. A few murmurs could be heard from people wondering what the announcement could be. Some people move closer to the bar and others stayed at their seats, despite that, they all were paying attention.

He continued. "First off, I would to introduce our new guild member, Hatori Akium!", he made a gesture towards Hatori as he and Mirajanw were walking towards the bar. A few people whispered around and stared at him before the whole guild started cheering. They then started chanting about a party.

Hatori was caught off guard by this, but then smiled and relaxed. "So this is what a guild is like?", he murmured to himself.

Mirajane heard him and responded, smiling. "Yup. You'll find that were more like a big family than guild though."

He chuckled. "Family, huh? Haven't had one of those in a long time..."

Everyone looked back at Makarov when he called out again. "That is not all, though!" Everyone quieted down again. "Hatori was previously an S-class mage before coming here and wants to keep that status. We can to an agreement! We agreed that he could keep his title if he fights one of you and achieves victory! We will accept volunteers first!"

Whispers ran rapid through the crowd along with a few gasps were heard. 'Who wants to fight him?' or 'I wonder how strong he is...'

There was then a yell. Natsu suddenly jumped into the air towards Hatori. "I'll kick you ass!" Hands were lit on fire ready to attack, but he didn't even get close.

Nobody was surprised at Natsu's outburst but, what happened next was something to see.

Within a moment Natsu was hit by something and he was sent flying into the opposite wall. A sword stuck out from the scruff of his shirt holding him against the wall. The sword was sleek steel and had silver wings on the hilt. Just then, another sword, just like the one holding Natsu against the wall, landed in front of Hatori, sticking out of the ground.

Hatori stood there unfazed, a determined look on his face, as he faced his challenger.

The crowd divided, so the two could see one another. His opponent spoke first. Her voice was fierce and spoke with authority as she yelled out, "I, Erza Scarlet, challenge you to a fight! I will determine your worth as a mage!"

* * *

It was determined that the match would take place behind the guild on the beach, in order to avoid destroying the guild in the process. The sun was glaring down from the sky, from it's position at mid day. The two facing off were now standing in the sand parallel to the ocean. The rest of the guild was standing with the guild master behind the guild on a platform a safe distance away.

It was a stare down. Hatori stood about thirty feet away from Erza with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs lightly apart. He was facing in her direction waiting for any sign for the match to begin. _She is not an opponent I can take lightly... The fact that some people at the guild were just intimidated by her challenge speaks_ _volumes... _He then looked to the crowds. They were all cheering and yelling about betting. He scanned the crowd and spotted what, or who, he was looking for. Mirajane had just turned around to face the match. He made a small wave to her and she waved back quickly. _Now that I know she's watching... I can't lose!_

Erza, much more focused than Hatori, stood in her usual Heart Kreuz armor. In each hand she held a sword, the same ones used to pin Natsu against the guild walls earlier. She stood there in a battle stance, each sword at her side, ready to start. _I know nothing of his fighting style so I need to be on guard... Mirajane said he knew dragon slaying magic... But of what kind..? Based on what I know of Natsu's and Gajeel's magic, I know that all of their magic starts at them and moves outward... He is likely to be the same... But the first thing to do is to determine his element...  
_

The two stood there for a few moments, analyzing each other, until Makarov called out, "This match will commence in a few moments after I lay down the rules!", he paused. "First, this is not a fight to the death, so do not treat it as such! And second, this duel will continue until one or both parties give in! Understand?" Both Erza and Hatori nodded. "START!"

Erza was the first to make a move as she called out, "Requip: Heaven's Wheel!" Light shinned around Erza and engulfed her. When it faded she was wearing a shinny steel/silver armor that consisted of a large skirt that had metal plating, a set of wings made of metal coming from here back, and metal armor with her stomach and neck exposed. "Dance, my blades!" As she said this light shined around her, to reveled five blades similar to the ones she was holding, floating in the air. After she let out the command, she blades shot forward speeding through the air straight towards Hatori.

* * *

**A few moments ago in the crowd of guild members...**

"Come on! I'm taking bets!" A woman standing on top of a keg called out. "Will the famous Titania crush our new guy or will the mysterious Hatori claim victory?!"

"Who would even bet on his side anyways?!", one guild member called out

"Yeah we all know Erza will kick his ass!", another said.

The one on the barrel, Cana, then said, "Hey, he looked pretty strong and we only have one person siding with Hatori...", she quickly looked at a chalk board nearby, which had the number of people betting on each person. "And thirty four against him! Come on people! Take a gamble!" She continued on trying to entice people to bey

The crowd cheered as she continued taking bets.

Mirajane watched the betting and was now leaning against the rail before the match started. _Come on Hatori... You got this!_ She cheered on in her mind. Being the only one to bet on Hatori was a risky move. _I really don't even know how strong he is... But I believe he will prove himself! _She sighed. She didn't even know why she bet on him. She never gambles. Even Cana was surprised when she placed her bet but, she just winked at her.

A man, who had long black hair and lots of pirceings, then called out, "Hey, drunk! Who's the dumb bastard that even bet on the new guy?!" He looked pissed but, for really no reason. Gajeel thought this was stupid but, he at least wanted to know who would be stupid enough to bet on the underdog.

Cana smirked. "Gajeel, it isn't nice to call our favorite barmaid such profane things."

Everything went silent after Cana said that. Gajeel just turned his head towards Mirajane and froze in fear. She was just smiling sweetly. But, that smile was backed up by a dark aura around her. "So, that is what you think of me huh, Gajeel?" It sounded like an innocent question but, everyone there knew better.

Gajeel didn't say anything for a moment. Things were silent. He then did the only thing he could think of. He scrambled over to Cana, pulled out his wallet, and yelled out, "I'm putin five thousand jewels on the new guy!" He then looked over towards Mirajane for approval.

She just smiled and nodded her head. "That's better.", she said as she turned back to the beach.

Gajeel let out a sigh of relief and went off to the side grumbling about losing a lot of whole crowd laughed, including Makarov, and they continued cheering about betting.

Mirajane looked to Hatori and realized he was staring right back at her. He let out a small wave and then looked back to Erza. She blushed slightly at this. _Was he looking for me in the crowd... And he waved at me too... Come on, Mira! It was nothing! He just happened to see you and wave... Right?_

She was snapped out of here thought by the guild master. "START!"

* * *

**Author Note: **Things are picking up, not just this fight but, also Mirajane betting on Hatori. I wonder how he will react to this. But he won't find out if he doesn't survive his fight with Erza! Hope none of the characters were OOC, I don't think so but, hell, what do I know. The next chapter will be the whole fight between Hatori and Erza. By the way, a couple things I wanted to point out in case you didn't notice. 1. The titles usually have nothing to do with the story, sometimes they do but, meh. And 2. Italics are just whoever was talking in that paragraph. It was pretty obvious but, I felt the need to point it out.

Anyways, thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you want to (please do, not begging but highly suggesting), review or pm me with questions/ telling me what I did good or bad. It helps a lot. I'll see ya next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Burning Sensation**

**Author Note: **I just want to say thank you again, for reading my fic. I've already gotten ten followers and almost eight hundred views! That's an awesome milestone if I do say so my self. And it's all thanks to you guys! So again, thanks, and enjoy the chapter!

_******Disclaimer**__**:**_ I do not own, or claim to own, Fairy Tail or it's characters only my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hatori VS Erza!  
**

"Dance, my blades!" As Erza called this out, five steel blades shot, from their position in the air, through the air towards Hatori.

He didn't even move a muscle as the swords came closer and closer, at increasing speeds.

When the blades reached him, they shot straight through him and into the sand behind him. Burying themselves into the ground. The areas where the swords passed through him rippled, like water, and then smoothed out like nothing happened.

Erza observed his reaction to her attack, or rather his lack of one. "I see. You are using magic to protect to protect your body." She started dashing forward. "I know just how to handle that. By overwhelming you!" _Why isn't he moving..? He hasn't moved a muscle since the match started... unless... _

When she reached him, she slashed him with the word in her right hand. Followed by an uppercut slash from the sword in her left hand. She continued the onslaught. It yielded no new results. His eyes just studied her, watching her movements very closely. _Wait..._ She studied his eyes, while still continuing her assault. _He is studying my actions and waiting for a opening..! Clever... But that requires me to have openings..!_ She smirked.

Slash. Slash. Slash. Slash. Slash.

Erza was growing tired of this game after about a minute. She jumped backwards putting about ten feet distance between them, she was still on guard. _He hasn't moved yet... But why..?_ She paused._ Wait... He hasn't moved... Which means... I have him now..!_ "I've got you now! Exquip: Purgatory Armor!" Light surrounded her again as she changed armors. This time,when the light disappeared, she was wearing a black armor covered in spikes. It was trimmed grey most of the armor. In her hand she held a massive black and grey blade, with black jagged spikes coming off of it.

Hatori just observed this armor. _It looks dangerous but, nothing to really fear... She hasn't found my water body's weakness yet..._

He would have continued his train of thought, if not for Erza charging straight at him. He would have had nothing to worry about, if not for the fact that she then raised the large sword over her head and brought it down in a large arc. Right towards Hatori's head.

_Shit... How did she find out so quickly..?_ Hatori jumped back. Narrowly dodging the blade as it came down, smashing the sand where he had been previously standing. He brought up his arms to cover his eyes from the sand blast around from the attack. He was now standing just outside the crater in a battle stance.

The attack had made a small crater, with Erza in the center. She was smiling wickedly up at him. "I thought it was strange you had yet to move from that spot. I realized that there was a reason you weren't moving at all, that magic required you to not move at all. Making you almost untouchable. But that magic is only as strong as the ground you stand on! Now, come at me! If you wish to prove yourself you must actually take part in this fight!" She pointed her sword at him, indicating she was serious.

Hatori sighed. He didn't want to get serious. _If I get serious, I might kill her... But there's no way I will be able to prove myself by trying to tire her out... Master said to give these guys some credit... Lets put that to the test... _"Alright then, but I'm not to blame if you get hurt. You may have a couple of dragon slayers in your guild... But I will show you the true power that a dragon has."

She smirked. "Good. Now, let the true fight begin!" She jumped, from her position in the crater towards him. Her sword ready to strike.

He, however, had other plans. Quickly, after dodging her sword, he dashed closer to the water and away from Erza. After a few moments, he put some distance between them. He turned around and smirked. _Now for the real party.._. He then started inhaling.

Erza just watched. _So, he really is a dragon slayer... _

Hatori was sucking in water right from the ocean. The water which was once passive, lightly coming up and receding back. Was now floating from the mass of water, into the air and to Hatori, where he inhaled it from the air, absorbing it much like how Natsu eats his fire. He felt the massive build up magic in his chest from absorbing one of his two elements. He then transferred that magic build up into his lungs. "Roar of the... WATER DRAGON!" The massive blue cyclone of water rushed toward Erza.

She observed his actions. Erza could sense how powerful the build up of magic coming from Hatori was. _A water dragon, huh..? A polar opposite to Natsu... But still not good enough..!_ "Exquip!", was all that was heard as the attack exploded upon Erza.

A large cloud of steam and sand surrounded the area where Erza had been standing.

The cloud dissipated quickly, to Hatori's surprise. He had sensed her use magic but, assumed that she wasn't fast enough. He was wrong.

With a swipe of her hand the sand and steam was gone, and revealed Erza in her Sea Empress Armor. The armor was a seaweed green color that hardly covered her body. Most of her chest and stomach, along with her back were exposed. The armor its self looked like scales and had two bluish shoulder pieces. The armor had a helmet with a large metal part covering her forehead, it had swirl-shaped wave on it, and large fin-shapes on the side of her head. She held a blue, crystal like sword in her hand that had fins coming off the hilt. And surrounding, and behind her, was a large crater left from Hatori's attack. The sad was melting and a light a mount of steam was rising up around her.

She laughed. "This is my Sea Empress Armor. It allows me to control water and also makes me immune to any water magic attacks. I imagine you will be quite harmless against it. Surrender!", she ordered. She then slashed her sword to the side. _What was that... strange feeling from the mist.. and the water as well..._

Hatori was slightly agitated. _An armor with lots of swords, one with a giant sword, and now one immune to water... She really wants me to go all out, huh..?_ "Impressive, Erza. I understand why you would face an unknown enemy with no hesitation. But... it will take more than that to beat me.", he spoke solemnly.

Erza looked her foe up and down. "Since you are not forfeiting the match, I will make you! As I said, his sword is immune to all water magic! It will cut right through you this time!", she then charged Hatori, her sword raised in the air, and let out a battle cry.

As she neared him, he didn't move. He just watched her get closer and sighed. _I didn't want to have to do this but... I will have to..._ As she neared him, he only said one thing. "Acid Drive." He was then enveloped in a green aura. Bright green magic surrounded him as his features changed. His nails grew sharp and green scales appeared on his arms and neck. His teeth grew sharp and dark rings formed under his eyes. His hair stood on end and had taken on a green tinge. _Dragon Force... this power is equal to a dragon..!_

She already had to much momentum to stop, once she got within striking distance, she swung her sword down at him. She hadn't heard what he had said but, it didn't matter she had won... hadn't she? _What did he do..? Something is not right..._ "Exquip: Flight Armor!", she called this out and was enveloped in magic for a split second. She had kept the same sword but, now she was wearing a cheetah themed out fit. It had a tail and cat ears, and had bushy fur around some of the edging. _It does not matter he won't be able to match my speed now..!_

When the swing of her sword had almost reached Hatori, he caught the blade with one hand. His fingers wrapped around the blade as he gripped it tightly. With his other hand however, he quickly pulled back his fist and aimed a punch right at her face.

A loud sizzling sound could be heard. When Erza took a split second to look, she was shocked. The area he was gripping on her sword was melting. _What the hell..?! He uses water magic, he shouldn't be able to affect this sword..! Either way, I must make a temporary retreat..._ Erza, as fast as she could, raised her other arm to block Hatori's punch. She let go of her sword and took the full hit of his punch to her arm.

The hit had sent Erza about twenty feet away, where she landed on her feet and skid another foot.

_That hit hurt more than I thought it would... What is this magic power..?_ There was now a large, purplish bruise on her left arm. The bruise stung and had burning feeling to it. She then evaluated the situation. _This is not good... I underestimate my opponent and allowed him to hit me... hard..._ Erza looked at her left arm. _With that hit he might have cracked a bone in my arm..._

Hatori now looked like quite the force to be reckoned with. He had magic energy radiating off of him. He was also holding her sword, or at least was holding. The sword was now laying on the ground, in two pieces melting from where Hatori had held it. Steam still rising off of it.

The newer guild mage spoke up first. "Now, have you deemed me worthy to keep my S-class?" He gestured to her injured arm, "I'm assuming that really hurts. You might not even be able to use that arm for the rest of this fight." He paused. "You are a very strong mage. I can see that you would be someone very difficult to really defeat but, with me using my Dragon Force. You won't be able to touch me without hurting yourself in the process. So, I will ask once. Not for you to surrender. I'm not like that. I just want to keep my title. Please permit me that much." _I don't want to come off as arrogant or an asshole but... I really don't want to hurt her... Her arm already needs tending to and more than likely was affected by my acid..._

Erza was holding her injured arm in her hand. It still burned and hurt. She weighed the decision over in her head._ He is clearly strong, there is no doubt about that... He also has a good head on he shoulders... and he has good morals as well... That is what you need for my approval..._ She smiled. "I will admit defeat. Congratulations you are now a S-class mage of Fairy Tail."

Hatori breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as well, before bowing in thanks. "Thank you, for approving of my strength." As he said this, his dragon force wore off. The scales on his arms went away and his nails returned to normal. His hair fell back down but, in a slightly messier fashion. He quickly adjusted it to its slicked back fashion. The magic around him dissipated, although, the rings under his eyes stated there for a few moments before disappearing.

She then raised her hand into the air and signaled the master. Still facing him she said, "Raise your head. We are equals now." She paused. "Even so, I wish to have a match in the future. You are a worthy sparing opponent."

Makarov paused for a moment in shock, and then spoke up. "The match has been decided! The winner is... Hatori!"

Hatori looked from Erza to the guild master. He smiled. _Well, this has been an eventful first day... Kept my title and... Makarov..._ He looked over toward the guild master._ I hope you can keep you promise..._ He thought for a moment._ Oh right..! Before I forget... I also have a question..._ He then looked to Erza, who was walking away and holding her arm still. "Hey, Erza!", he called up and jogged to catch up to her.

She didn't turn to face him but, still answered and continued walking, "What is it?"

He caught up to her and started walking beside her. "I just have a quick question."

Erza tilted her head slightly in his direction to show she was listening.


	11. Chapter 11

**Burning Sensation**

**Author Note: **Still not sure how currency is going to work, so bare with me. Not sure if its a form of paper currency or what... And I will probably never know. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

_******Disclaimer**__**:**_ I do not own, or claim to own, Fairy Tail or it's characters only my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The follow up  
**

The crowd, about fifty feet away from the two competitors at this point, was yelling and cheering loudly.

Most were yelling about their bets and how much money they lost. Others, were chatting about how unexpected the match was. One person in particular, Gajeel, was yelling in cheers of joy about how he knew Hatori was going to win and that's why he bet so much on him. Everyone around him just rolled their eyes.

"Gee Hee, I knew it!" Gajeel said as he let out his signature laugh. "That's why I bet on the under dog! Pay up drunk!", he called out as he marched over to the woman, who was still standing on the barrel. He had a stupid grin on is face. He had been pretty broody most of the match, but after a while he had actually started to watch. And after seeing what he saw, he wanted to fight Hatori himself. _So, this new guy is pretty strong to take on Titania and win... And he's got an S-class title too... I bet he'd be a real challenge to fight against..! _He thought this as he walked away, back into the guild. _He's also a dragon slayer... Maybe he knows where Metalicana is..._

Cana just huffed in annoyance and handed Gajeel the money he had won. She had personally bet on Erza's win, despite telling people to bet on Hatori. _That guy's a tough customer... I'll have to place my bets on him next time..._ The outcome of the match was a surprise to everyone around, they mostly expected for Erza to smash Hatori's face into the ground. Quite the shock when She took a heavy hit to the arm. Then the match was over.

The betting as a whole racked in about one hundred thousand jewels. Since Hatori was the winner; and only two people bet on him, they split the reward. Cana then called out to Mirajane. "Hey, Mira!", and waved her hand in the air as a signal for her to come over to her.

Mirajane turned around from her conversation with Juvia, looking to Cana and then turning around and letting out a quick 'Excuse me', and quickly walked over to Cana. "What is it, Cana?", she asked.

The drunk grinned, a wide grin. "You reward, of course!" She held out the bag of money to Mirajane. The white haired woman stared at the bag for a few moments before realization hit her. The bag was the same size as the one Gajeel had received. "That match was quite the surprise, eh? Who would of guessed that the new guy would best our Titania?" She paused and then winked at Mirajane, she still had a grin on her face. "Well, besides you."

Mirajane just chuckled and tried to ignore the wink Cana sent her and what it might have implied. "Don't forget that Gajeel also bet on him as well. Though through my incentive." Mirajane took her reward from the bet and turned her head to look out towards the beach area. She could see Erza and Hatori had stopped walking back and were disusing something. They both seemed very into the conversation. _I wonder what they are talking about..._

"Mira? Mira..?" Cana waved her hand in front of Mirajanes face after a few seconds. The drunk then looked in the direction that Mirajane was looking in. _So... Mira brings a new guy and he turns out to be tough stuff... And hot too... And to top it off, she can't take her eyes off him... I've got a sneaking suspicion... This will be fun..._ Cana smirked. "Mira, if you keep staring at him like that, I might just jump to conclusions."

The barmaid brought her attention back to Cana. Her eyebrows knit together. "Cana. I know what you are implying, but drop it. Although," _he is handsome..._ Was what she was about to say before she caught her self. "he does seem nice, but we barely know him." She then smiled her normal, warm smile. "Anyways, I need to get back to my barmaid duties. I will talk you later, okay?"

Cana just let out an amused snort and shrugged her shoulders. She turned around as she caught the attention of an up coming drinking contest.

As Mirajane started walking away she realized something. _That's right... I don't know him well..._ She glanced back over her shoulder for a moment and then smiled. _Well, I'll just have to change that..._ She thought as she entered the guild.

* * *

As Hatori and Erza finished their conversation, they continued toward the now diminishing crowd of people.

When they made it to the back area of the guild, the only people that were still back there were Lucy, Makarov, and two blue haired women Hatori didn't recognize. _I'm surprised Natsu isn't here to bug me about a fight... Maybe he knows when to tone it down a few notches..._ He then look to the two women he didn't know.

One he recognized from earlier, as the woman who was standing behind one of the support beams. If he remembered correctly, she was staring at Lucy's table looking irritated. She was wearing a white and blue outfit with a skirt that went down to about her knees. To add to it, she had a very nice body. _Jeez, does every woman in this guild have a amazing body..._ He then looked to the other woman. _Ok, I take that back..._ The second woman was quite short, almost half his height. She had slightly long blue hair that was held back by her headband and an had an orange dress on. She was also carrying a rather large book.

Hatori was pulled out of his thoughts be the guild master clearing his throat. Makarov was standing in front of them, about to speak.

Well, he would have. If not for the blond, celestial mage flying past him to Erza's side.

Lucy examined Erza's arm without touching. "Oh my god. Erza! That's a huge bruise on your arm! We have to get you to the infirmary right now!" The Blond was panicking and that was quite entertaining to the rest of the group. She then tried to grab Erza's uninjured arm and tried to pull her. To move nowhere.

Erza didn't even budge, but she did chuckle. "Don't worry, Lucy. I'm fine. Although it was a tough hit, what type of S-class mage would I be, if I were taken down by a single hit?" She lifted her injured arm and looked it over. _It doesn't really hurt anymore, but that's because I've mostly lost feeling in that area... How strong would he be if he went all out..? I made a mistake during our match and he easily took advantage of that... I will have to fight him in the future... He would be a worthy sparing partner..._

Lucy frowned. "Are you sure?" Worry obvious in her voice. When Erza nodded and smiled back, her shoulders relaxed and she also smiled. "Okay then, but I still what to bandage that arm up!" She exclaimed as she then, more successfully, dragged Erza away.

This time Erza complied, but before she entered the guild doors she turned here head back towards Makarov and Hatori, who had been watching this scene in silence. She stopped suddenly and almost cause Lucy to fall over. "Hatori!" She called out. "I would appreciate it if you considered my offer. At least think about it." She then left with Lucy on her tail. Hatori could hear Lucy asking questions about what offer Erza meant.

Hatori chuckled at Lucy's actions. _So, She is interesting..._

Makarov found this entertaining as well and laughed before speaking up. "Congratulations, my boy! I was very surprised. Erza is not one to except outsiders easily, but you showed something that I too can agree is something a S-class needs. You are strong, that I can tell, and I heard what you said." He paused. "It is good that you didn't seek to defeat your opponent, and only wished to prove yourself, but... that type of ease may get you killed in a real fight. Can you assure me that you will be able to handle yourself in a real job request?" He stared at Hatori seriously.

The man at question instantly matched the seriousness. "Yes, I can assure you, Master Makarov. The only reason I held back is because she was a fellow guild member. I felt the need to hold back so the fight would not get out of hand and so serious injuries wouldn't be caused." Hatori put his hands in his pockets and sighed. "While I was a independent mage, I would get dual requests all the time. Mostly from people who wanted my title, a few even knew I was a dragon slayer. I'm just used to holding back in a challenged fight. I can tell she was strong, but she underestimated me and that was her downfall. Although, I probably won't be so lucky next time." He let out a short laugh.

The guild master looked to Hatori and smiled. _He has a good head on his shoulders... Just what a S-class needs... I couldn't sense any arrogance or ill will in his voice... He will fit in just fine..._ "Well, then I trust you will do well then on your jobs. You may relax for the rest of the day or take a job if you want. The S-class jobs are on the second floor. You must show any jobs you plan on taking to Mirajane, she keeps track of who takes what job. Also, I do request however, that you report to my office tomorrow morning."

Hatori just continued listening, although he did raise an eyebrow at the last statement.

Makrov continued, "I have your file from the counsel, they sent it to me. There are a few things I would like to go over, if you wouldn't mind."

It sounded like a request, but Hatori figured the Master was just being nice. More than likely it was a order, but than again what did he know. All he had ever received from the the counsel were orders. Who knows. "Yes, Master. I had a feeling there would be a few things you would like to question."

The older man then smiled. "Alright than, my boy! I have paper work to do, that I can no longer put off. Once again," He paused and then gestured toward the building near them. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!", he exclaimed before walking away, back into the guild.

Hatori looked toward the building. _So, this is it..? I never would have pictured being in a guild and here I am... Looks like I have something to look forward to in the mornings now..._ He smiled, looking up towards the building. _S-class and all... I'm going to make it worth it... This... This is my new home... Welcome to Fairy Tail..._

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ch.11 all sparkling and new. Ripe for the picking! Hope you guys enjoyed the read. Also I would like to just thank you guys so much. Having recently passing _one thousand views_ is really awesome and I want you to know how much I appreciate it! If you enjoyed review, follow, and favorite. If you have a questions, comments, or ideas feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. I'd be more than willing to reply.

I'll see ya next time, bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**Burning Sensation**

**Author Note: **Here you go my fellow fanfic readers! Hope you enjoy the read! Also, Juvia is the only person who is going to be using honorifics. Why? Because shes the only character I can really see using honorifics regularly, for some reason.

_******Disclaimer**__**:**_ I do not own, or claim to own, Fairy Tail or it's characters only my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 12: New faces  
**

_This... This is my new home... Welcome to Fairy Tail..._

Hatori stood outside the guild for a few minutes reveling in his thoughts. _I don't know what it is about this guild... I've only just joined, but... I have a feeling I'm not going to want to leave any time soon..._ He smiled at this thought. Though, his thoughts were interrupted, as they ofter are, by the two women that had been talking to them selves earlier. They were now walking over to where he was standing. He could have listened to their conversation before , with his dragon hearing, but it didn't seem worth while after a few seconds. So he had tuned it out.

As they both aproached, the shorter one spoke up first. "Hi, there!" She let out a short wave, as she spoke and stopped in front of him. She also had to juggle her book, nearly dropping it when she waved. "That was a interesting fight. Not many stand up to Erza and walk away so easily." Her voice was kinda squeaky, but from the sound of her voice Hatori could tell she was impressed.

The other blue haired woman then choose to speak up. "Juvia-san agrees with Levy-san. Erza-san is very strong!" The taller woman looked like a very excitable woman. Not only was her voice filled with excitement, but she also had a warm smile on her face. She seemed to just radiate energy.

Hatori was slightly floored. _Juvia..? Levy..? I'm not sure who is who... Is she talking in third-person..? If so, that would make more sense..._ He looked toward the shorter one and then the taller one, and back. "Thank you for the compliment. Um... Miss..?" He stuttered slightly, remembering he didn't really know their names.

The petite girl holding the book jumped in realization, "Oh, that's right!" She paused for a moment and then smiled. "My name is Levy McGarden. And this is Juvia Lockser." The one named Juvia waved to Hatori after the quick introduction. They both had bright smiles on their faces.

_Everyone here is so friendly... They accepted me so easily and these two went out of their way to talk to me... Is this what a guild is like..? Is so, then I like it..._ He smiled to the pair in return. "My name is Hatori Akium. Miss Levy, Miss Juvia. It is a pleasure to meet you." Hatori did a slight bow. "You know? I'm honestly surprised by this guild.", he said after righting his posture. What Hatori said was the truth. The guild was really interesting.

Juvia and Levy shared a look. Before looking back to the man in front if them.

The taller of the two spoke up first, replying to his comment. She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by surprising, Hatori-san?", she replied curiously.

Hatori paused for a moment as he thought of a response. He brought his hand up to stroke his chin as he responded, "I'm honestly not sure. I mean when working as a independent mage, I rarely talked to people." The two girls looked slightly surprised at this, but also curious. Hatori didn't seem like the anti-social, outcast type. And he wasn't. "It's not that I don't like talking to people. It's just that, in the counsel building, when being assigned or getting a job, it was all business. Strictly what needed to be know and that was it. Over the course of just today, I've talked to more people in a friendly way, than I have in years. It's... nice. Yeah, that's the word for it." He ended what he said with a smile.

Levy had a determined smile of her face. "It's a good thing you like the guild so much, and only after being here for a half a day. You will see though that we are much more relaxed here at Fairy Tail. Most of us like to spend our days, not on jobs, at the guild. I, for one, spend most of my time in the guild since I can spend time with my friends. I honestly think it's more fun to be at Fairy Tail than any other place in Magnolia!"

Juvia nodded her head in agreement. "What Levy-san said is true. Being at the guild is very entertaining. Especially since Juvia gets to see Gray-sama!" Her eyes were instantly hearts as she thought of the man she loved. She was now gushing and repeating 'Oh, Gray-sama' to her self.

She's quite the lively one... "I see..." He looked to Levy who, in turn, just shook her head from side to side at Juvia's actions. "Well, than. How about we go inside." Hatori gestured toward the guild with his thumb. "It's kind of hot out here. And I want to look for a job too."

When Levy nodded her head. Hey and Hatori started walking towards the guild, with Juvia trailing behind talking to herself about her beloved Gray-sama. As they entered the back of the guild, is was just a small walk to the main hall area. During that time, Juvia snapped out of her illusions and joined Hatori and Levy as they made small talk. Mostly Hatori asking questions about the guild. He had asked about the fight he saw earlier. Levy just said that the men in the guild are all hot-headed and fights are a regular thing. He had found this strange, but decided not to question it further. He had also asked about the other dragon slayers he had heard about from Mirajane. To which, Levy told him about Natsu and Gajeel. Mostly the basics, like how long they've been in the guild and what type of magic they used. Their conversation was interrupted as they entered the main guild hall.

* * *

The guild hall was just as lively as ever. Natsu was fighting Gray in the center. Lucy, Erza, and Happy were talking at there usually table. Gajeel was sitting at his table in the far back, only slightly in a better mood than usual considering the winnings he had got earlier. Cana was drinking and Mirajane was serving her drinks. Everyone else was just milling around the guild or making conversation. All in all, a normal day.

Hatori took this opportunity to split off from Levy and Juvia. Juvia seemed quick to the idea as she walked over towards Gajeel's table. Levy left with a quick wave and went over to her table where Jet and Droy were sitting. He did a quick look over of the room, deciding what to do next. _I know I want to head out on a job, but I can leave for that tomorrow... For now, I'll see what Mira's up too..._ He looked around for her.

Mirajane was currently behind the counter of the bar speaking with a brown haired woman, Who Hatori had recognized as the woman he had seen drinking out of a barrel of alcohol when he first arrived. Mirajane was drying a glass while making conversation with the other woman. When Hatori spotted her, he walked over to the pair.

As the barmaid spotted him walking over she waved to him and smiled. The other woman set down her drink and lazily looked over to where Mirajane was looking. She turned in her seat slightly to look over towards the man walking to them.

Cana looked Hatori up and down checking him out. She smirked and then nudged Mirajane, from over the counter, with her elbow. "So, this is tall, dark, and mysterious, huh, Mira?", she said slightly quieter than usually, mostly to try to keep the comment between them, as she gestured towards Hatori. "You sure picked quite the stud to reel in." She was smirking after that comment.

Mirajane turned to Cana, after setting the glass she was cleaning down, and slapped her arm lightly. Mirajane used the same volume as Cana, "Cana! I did not reel anyone in." She replied, slightly embarrassed. Cana only started laughing at this.

Although Hatori had dragon senses, he usually tried to stay out of other peoples business. This time however... _So, that is what the think of me, huh..? I'm not sure what to think exactly... Mirajane sounded embarrassed, but what does that really mean..? Was she just bothered at being teased, or was it something else..? In any case, it was probably nothing... No reason to get my hopes up over nothing..._ "Hey, Mirajane.", he said as he reached the duo.

The two turned their attention to the new member and let out their respective greetings.

"Hello, Hatori.", Mirajane said with a smile.

"Sup. Name's Cana, and I know you as the one who cost me two thousand jewels.", the other woman replied as she took another swig from her drink.

Cana was yet another woman in this guild who had a very voluptuous body. She had long dark, brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a bikini top and a pair of maroon capri pants with a red belt. She also had a set of armbands on her biceps, along with three bracelets on her right wrist. Hatori found her outfit questionable, but then remembered he was in a different environment and that came with different formalities.

Hatori looked confused as this statement. Mirajane noticed this and spoke up. "Don't worry about it, Hatori. Cana is just a little upset about how the match turned out earlier." She looked to Cana and then back. "She had bet on Erza to win your match.", she let out a light chuckle.

Hatori still looked confused, although, for a different reason. "You were betting on my match?" He did sound angry, nor was he._ I didn't know about this... Although, how would I..? But, this raises another question..._ He was brought out of his thoughts by Cana speaking up.

"Yeah. When ever there's a big fight around here, we all like to take bets on who will win. Makes it more exciting for everyone who's watching.", as Cana said this, Hatori pointed to the middle of the guild hall.

Natsu and Gray were in the middle of a fight.

Cana looked to where he was pointing and shook her head. "No, no. Not like that. Those knuckle head are always fighting. Special events like challenges and such. Speaking of which...", Cana had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She looked for Mirajane, who had walked away to server someone else a drink near the other side of the bar, and was now walking back. The drunk paused for a moment, waiting for Mirajane to walk within ear shot. Hatori's attention was still turned towards Cana. "I think you'd be surprised as to who bet on you.", she smirked as she saw Mira stopped, know she heard her comment.

Hatori raised an eyebrow questioningly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, who would bet on me? None of you really know me, and besides... From all I hear about Erza, I thought she was going to grind my bones into dust.", he replied simply.

Cana's smirk turned into a frown when she looked and saw Mirajane walking away from them. _Damn, thought I was going to get her... She always tries to get everyone else in a relationship, but I wonder how she will feel when the tables have turned... Only time will tell..._ "Yup, Erza's a tough competitor. Some of us consider it luck you came out of there unscathed." She then stood up from the bar stool and grabbed her drink. "Who really knows though, right?" She let out a laugh. "But, one things for sure. I'll have my bets on you next time, new guy.", she smirked as she walked away waving slightly to signal her departure.

_Bets on me, huh..? I guess that means she trusts me..? In any case, she's an interesting one... Reeks of alcohol though..._ Hatori then looked around, looking for the woman he had originally came over to talk to. When he saw her serving drinks, he shrugged his shoulders. _It's not worth trying to interrupt her during her job. She has her own job and soon enough I will have mine..._

Hatori made his way over to the stairs. He only stopped for a moment to say 'hello' to the guild master at the other end of the bar. After a short conversation, Hatori made his way to, and up the stairs without talking to anyone else. When he reached the top of the stairs, he looked down towards the guild.

Nastu and Gray were no longer fighting, and now were at the job board downstairs with Erza and Lucy. They looked animated as the tried to pick one job over another. Mirajane was busy serving drinks. Hatori watched as she worked her way around the guild serving drinks. After, watching the rest of the guild for a few minutes, he started making his way towards the S-class job boards.

It didn't take very long for Hatori to decide on a job. There was only five on the board, and only two had to do with dark guilds. At first, Hatori couldn't decide which. Both of them sounded pretty much the same, but one had a slightly higher reward. He grabbed that one. Although, Hatori did need the money, if the job was more money, that meant the dark guild was more dangerous. Most of the time, at least. He took the request off the board and read it more thoroughly.

**S-class job request**

**Help! A dark guild know as Dark Eclipse has been kiddnaping **

**and murdering citizens of our town. Please you have to help us! **

**Please contact the mayor of Pineridge for more details.**

**Reward: 50,000,000 jewels**

Hatori nodded his head, deciding the job was worth going on. He then made his way back towards the stairs. Down the stairs and over towards the bar. When he had made it to the stairs, he saw Mirajane approving of a job that Nastu had. When he reached Mirajane, Natsu was already gone.

"Hey, Mirajane.", he called out as he walked over.

She turned to him and smiled. "Hello, Hatori. Sorry about running away earlier during our conversation."

Hatori shrugged his shoulders in reply. "Don't worry about it. You got your job as bartender. That's first priority of casual chatter." He adjusted the way he was standing and then held up the request. "Master Makarov said to check in with you when I have a job, right?" He said this, although he already knew, just to double check.

"That is correct.", she replied as she bent down under the counter and then pulled out a large, textbook size book. She opened it to where the bookmark was. "Heading out on a job so soon?" She asked as she held out her hand.

He then placed the job in her hand before replying. "I will be heading out for this job tomorrow, but for today I will be relaxing and meeting new people in the guild." Relaxing, huh..? That's something I haven't done in a long time... Outside of jobs, training, and sleeping, what did I do with my time..?

"That's good. You'll find that everyone here is more than willing to socialize." She took the job and looked it over, she then frowned. "Are you sure you want to take this job, it sounds quite dangerous.", she said, worry was noticeable in her voice.

Hatori just smiled at this, "Don't worry about me. Though I do appreciate it, It's not needed. I can handle my self and even if they are to strong, I know when to retreat if necessary." _I don't think I've ever met a dark guild strong enough to make that last resort an option... The only reason dark guilds sound tough is because they prey on the weak, or non-magic users..._

Her frown turned to a smile as she replied. "Okay then, but It's a rule in the guild that on your first job somebody else must join you on it."

It was now Hatori's turn to frown. _Who would I want to take on a job with me..?_

* * *

Authors Note: Chapter 12, finally out! Sorry this one came a little late. I've just been caught up in school work and that jazz. Anyways, the plot is thickening and more and more things are happening! I hope you will be here to read them. As always, leave a review or follow or favorite or all three! Either way I appreciate you guys coming to read my fic.

I'll see ya next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Burning Sensation**

**Author Note:** Here you go guys, new chapter all done. Hope you enjoy, and make sure to keep on reading!

_******Disclaimer**__**:**_ I do not own, or claim to own, Fairy Tail or it's characters only my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The team up  
**

Her frown turned to a smile as she replied. "Okay then, but It's a rule in the guild that on your first job somebody else must join you on it."

It was now Hatori's turn to frown. _Who would I want to take on a job with me..?_ "Do I really have to?", he pleaded. He knew the answer to the question, but felt the need to ask it. _She knows why I wouldn't want a partner, so it must be a guild rule and not just a recommendation..._ He sighed.

Mirajane was currently writing down the job and the fact that Hatori was going to do it in the book. When she looked up, she responded. "Yes, you have to. Look, I can understand why you don't think it would be a good idea, but it's a guild rule and everyone before you had to follow it.", she was partly lecturing him and partly explaining.

When she finished writing down the information, she handed the flyer back to him. He took the job request before speaking up again.

"I get it, I get it. It's not like I thought I was an exception to the rules or anything. It's just...", he paused and looked downward.

Mirajane followed his gaze, looking down until she realized what he was looking at.

Her hand, which was still bandaged.

She was a little surprised by this. _He still feels guilty about that..? Why would he..? It was on accident and..._ She tried to find another reason why he shouldn't feel guilty, but it wouldn't change the fact that he still did. Mirajane spoke up, "Oh, this?" She lifted her bandaged hand. "It's nothing really, Hatori. It's mostly healed. I'm just leaving the bandage on for my own sake. I could remove it now if I wanted to, but you know 'rather safe then safe than sorry'.", she smiled in an effort to ease his worry.

She wasn't lying completely, for the most part it did heal. Although, it would take more than a couple days to heal.

Hatori sighed in relief. The injury did make him feel guilty. He could tell she was trying to make it seem like nothing, which he did appreciate. "Thank you for the kindness, but I still worry. I don't like to hurt my friends. And when you have magic like mine, you don't have many friends.", he had a weary smile on his face.

After a few moments of silence, Hatori spoke up again, this time in much better spirits. "So, I need to partner for this job, right?"

She nodded.

"Alright then. Want to partner up again?", he asked, sounding much more confident than a few moments ago.

Mirajame smiled and chuckled. "While I do appreciate the offer. I have a bar to run." She gestured around her. "And unfortunately I can't go on jobs very often. A couple days ago, was the exception." She was far from stretching the truth. She didn't get to leave the bar to often and the only reason she could was so she could get part of the reward from that job. The part she had taken was a small box, inside of it was a silver celestial key. She wanted this because of a blond haired mage's upcoming birthday.

Hatori looked slightly disappointed after her reply. _That makes sense... Running the bar is probably a fairly busy job... But, now what do I do..?_ Hatori put one hand on his hip and the other was raised up to stroke his chin. "Alright then, I need to take someone on a job with me..." He scanned the guild, looking for viable options. _Erza and Lucy are already going out on a job... Levy looks pretty busy and Juvia seems like she has too much energy, she'd overwhelm me..._ He then turned to Mirajane, who was polishing the counter. "Do you have any recommendations? Preferably someone who is also an S-class.", as he said the he crossed his arms over his chest.

She looked around the guild. Looking for the right person. _I'm not sure who would be good for Hatori to go with... I would if I could, but somebody has to run the bar and keep track of the job requests..._ She looked to Hatori, who was scanning the guild. Then it hit her. _He needs someone who is resistant and really strong... This is a S-class job too... There's only one person I can really think of... And who better than someone who used to be an S-class..?_ "I know who you should take with you.", she said confidently.

Hatori turned his attention back to Mirajane. He had a curious look on his face as he spoke. "Oh? Who?"

Mirajane then, without speaking at first, pointed towards the other side of the guild. In the back corner to be specific.

When Hatori looked over to where Mirajane was pointing, he saw a man sitting by himself at a table in the back. He recognized the man as one of the men who had been in the fight when he had first arrived. The man had long black hair that went down to his waist. He had on a black t-shirt, which was lined with metal and studs, baggy white pants, and more piercings than Hatori had ever seen on one person before. The man was sitting at the table eating metal. That was something Hatori would have considered weird, if not for the fact that he himself could drink acid like it was water.

Hatori turned back to the bartender. "Is he strong?"_ He looks tough, but looks aren't everything..._

She just smiled in return. "Yes, he is strong. His name is Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel instantly started listening in on the conversation after hearing his name. "Though not an S-class, he was one before joining Fairy Tail. He would be the perfect person to take on the job with you. I doubt you'd be able to burn him easily too." She paused for a moment. "Oh, look here he comes now.", she said knowing full well he would of overheard them talking about him.

After a few moments, Gajeel walked up next to Hatori, holding a plate in his hand. He set the plate down on the counter, it had been holding metal on it before, but now was empty. "Heard you talkin' about me barmaid. What are you tryin' to rope me into this time?", he sounded pretty agitated, but Mirajane knew that was Gajeel's normal tone.

Mirajane just had her normal smile as she took the plate and replied. "Well, you see Gajeel. Hatori here wants to take a job request." She paused.

He just snorted in response. "An what's that got to do with me?", he replied sounding pretty impatient. _I know what she's tryin' to do and she's not roping me into this... _He then sniffed the air when he smelled something interesting. Gajeel looked to Hatori, and then to Mirajane. _So, new guy's got a thing for the demon... That will be entertaining..._ He was broke out of this thought be someone speaking up.

Hatori decided to speak up this time before Mirajane could. "Well, since I'm new to the guild. Mirajane told me I need someone on a job with me for my first request. I need someone strong and who will be able to keep up." He looked Gajeel up and down. "You look tough enough, but I want to know if you can handle an S-class job.", Hatori sounded serious. _I don't doubt his strength... He looks strong, there's no doubt, but I need someone who is capable..._

Gajeel looked pretty irritated at Hatori's statement. He had a scowl on his face. "Che', like I can't handle an S-class job. I'd be more worried about pickin' up yer' slack.", he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The new guild mage then nodded his head in confirmation. "Good." Hatori then turned his head to face Mirajane. "Mirajane, put him down as going on the job with me. I think he will be helpful to this request." _At least he won't be holding me back..._

Mirajane just smiled and wrote down Gajeel's name next to Hatori's in the job request book, before putting it away. "All set! You can now go on your first job as a mage of Fairy Tail.", she exclaimed. _I wonder how Hatori will handle Gajeel on this mission..? Physically, I'm sure Hatori could drag Gajeel all the way through the request, but..._ Mirajane thought on this for a moment, but her thoughts were interrupted by remembering she had a job to do. "Ok, now that you know who is going with you, Hatori. I have my own job to do.", she said cheerfully, as she walked away.

Hatori said a quick 'goodbye', where as Gajeel didn't say anything.

The taller man stood in place, shocked, for a second before saying something. "Like hell I'm goin' on a job by force!" _This is bullshit...! How did they manage to force me into this... I mean, I did want to get a job, but what the hell..!_ He was going to yell something else about not going, but Hatori interrupted him.

"Look, I get. You don't want to be stuck with the new guy. I'm sure you can do a job on your own, but I need someone on this job with me." Hatori crossed his arms over his chest and shifted the way he was standing. "And I need someone who isn't a pushover. Besides... We're practically brothers. Dragon slayer brothers that is, if that counts." _I've never met another dragon slayer before... I wonder, is this the right approach..?_

Gajeel was taken aback. He was pretty surprised. He thinks I don't like him cause he's the new guy..? He snorted amusingly. _As if I'd care about that, I'm more pissed about the job overall..!_ "I don't care that yer' the new guy. I'm just pissed about bein' dragged into that demons ideas." He scowled, but then sighed and relaxed. "And also... dragon slayer brothers? You seem pretty alright, but there's no way in hell I'm related to that dumbass." He pointed behind him with his thumb.

About twenty feet away, Natsu was butting heads with Gray. The violence was quickly stopped when Lucy yelled at them and Erza hitting them both over the head, effectively knocking them out.

Hatori let out an amused snort of his own before replying. "Does fighting take up all of his thought process?" Then he remembered something. "Also... 'demon'?" _I heard him say something about a demon, but I haven't met anyone like that... And I'm pretty sure he was implying Mirajane was a demon, but she's nothing like that, at least from what I've seem... If anything she seems the opposite..._ Hatori surprised himself with that thought. _I didn't realize I feel so strongly for her... We've only just met..!_

Gajeel grunted in response. "Damn salamander never shuts up, about fighting or otherwise.", he sounded pretty annoyed, making it obvious that he learned this from experience and not just observing. Gajeel then smirked when he addressed the second part of Hatori's comment. "As a 'dragon slayer brother' I won't talk shit about her, cause I could smell yer' attraction for her a mile away, but If you don't want the whole guild knowin', I'd say stay away from salamander. He's a loud mouth."

The acid mage froze up and blushed lightly. _Shit... I forgot he's a dragon slayer too..! Now he's knows I like her... Dragon senses suck when other dragons have them... But at least I know for sure now..._ Hatori let out a sigh. "Alright, you got me. I like a very attractive woman. Big shocker, but can you blame me? I mean really, she is gorgeous, as well as, being so kind.", he sounded proud of his choice of words.

He looked towards Mirajane,who was serving drinks at the other ending the bar, and they made eye contact. There was a pause before Mirajane looked awa quickly and resumed her work. Gajeel didn't notice the exchange.

The man with piercings laughed. "Gi Hee! Well, I can tell you, regardless of what she looks like, the fact that she's your mate means you will be attracted to her even if she didn't look 'gorgeous'." _Metalicana taught me about all this mating bullshit..._ He thought triumphantly._ Well, I thought it was bullshit, till I met her..._

Hatori just shrugged off his comment this time. He chuckled lightly before talking. "Alright, enough of the topic of mating. We have a job to plan for."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yay, new chapter! I like how this turned out. It also shows I won't just be throwing Hatori and Mirajane together. He's going to have to work to get her! Also, I thought Gajeel would be a good partner for Hatori, and besides, Gajeel is awesome. Also again, if you are wondering how dragon senses are going to work in my fic, you will just have to wait until next chapter. That's when they will be explain more thoroughly. As always, if you enjoyed my fanfiction follow, favorite, and review!

I'll see ya next time!


	14. Chapter 14

**Burning Sensation**

**Author Note: **Hey guys, I just wanted to say sorry in advance. I've been sick for the past couple days and didn't feel like writing, but as soon as I got some new reviews on howmuch people like my fic it inspired me to continue writing despite my sickness! So, without further ado, Here you guys go, chapter 14. Hope you enjoy!

_******Disclaimer**__**:**_ I do not own, or claim to own, Fairy Tail or it's characters only my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Choices among choices  
**

Hatori just shrugged off his comment this time. He chuckled lightly before talking. "Alright, enough of the topic of mating. We have a job to plan for."

After finishing the conversation, Gajeel simply nodded his head towards where he had been sitting earlier, as indication for Hatori to follow. Once they made to the table Gajeel plopped down on the opposite side of the table with a thud. Hatori, however, had much more grace as he sat down without making a sound. Gajeel then signaled Mirajane for some drinks. She nodded and headed over towards them. After taking drink orders, and bringing them and a plate of metal for Gajeel, she smiled and nodded her head before walking away.

Gajeel took a sip from his beer and munched on some iron before speaking up. "Alright, New guy. Demon over there told you a little about me, but I'm goin' to need to know a little about you so we don't get killed out there. You know, introductions and that bullshit.", his voice was rough, much like his outer appearance.

The acidic mage took a drink from his beer, relaxed his shoulders, and then answered. "My name is Hatori Akium. Previously a S-class Independent mage of the magic counsel. Now an S-class mage of the wizards guild Fairy Tail. I use acid dragon slaying magic, as well as, having a water dragon slaying lacrima inside of me. I am twenty years old and this is the first wizard guild I have ever been in." He seemed to have well-bred speech and spoke with a dignified tone. Not arrogant, mind you. When he finished his sentence, Hatori thought for a second. _I think that covers everything I'd want to tell him... I wonder if this is the same Gajeel Mirajane mentioned in the forest..._

Gajeel nodded. "Names' Gajeel Redfox. I use Iron dragon slaying magic." He paused for a moment, and then spoke up again. "Just a quick question, Akium." _I gotta know why this guy didn't want to fight earlier... I heard around before the fight that he really didn't want in... Is he just a pansy, or what..? _Gajeel then looked back to his plate, which was now empty. He looked a little dejected.

Hatori raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What's up?"

He turned his attention back to Hatori and then spoke up. "I heard around that you didn't wanna fight Titania. What's up with that?"

The man in question let out a heavy sigh. "I figured this would probably come up." Hatori paused. "The easiest way to explain it is that, if I fight any of you I might kill you.", he let out a frustrated sigh as Gajeel stared at him, mostly out of confusion. "Watch."

What Hatori did next really did surprised Gajeel.

After taking another drink, Hatori suddenly raised his hand above his head, and in one swift motion he brought it back down. Hitting the edge of the plate in front of Gajeel, sending it flying straight, spinning up in the air. Gajeel looked from where the plate was, to Hatori, and then to where the plate was now in the air. Hatori then leaned his head back slightly before then suddenly spitting straight at the plate, hitting it right in the center. The shot stopped the plates spinning as it fell back down. Hatori swiftly raised his hand, catching the plate. When he lowered it, he showed face of the plate to Gajeel.

The entire middle of the plate was missing, melted away and still sizzling around the inner edges. The inner edges were now black and melted looking.

"See? It takes a while to explain, and you don't look like a guy who wants to here my entire back story.", Hatori smirked amusingly.

Gajeel smirked in return. _Alright, that was pretty interesting... A guy of actions rather than words... Probably takes jobs seriously, unlike most people around here..._ He tilted his head back before speaking. "Alright, I'm interested. Explain.", it sounded more like an order than he had intended, but he couldn't really bring himself to care.

Hatori set the plate down on the table, hoping not to damage it further. As if it wasn't useless from his prior action. He looked back to Gajeel. "Basically speaking, my acid dragon slaying magic is so strong it affects any other magics I use, as well as, my physical body. I'm a 'walking acid trap', I was once called that.", he said the last part sarcastically, as if to point out the rudeness from it.

The Iron dragon slayer let out a 'Gee Hee' and grinned. "Alright Akium, If you're so strong, then this job should be a breeze. We'll discuss a plan on the train ride there. Meet me at the train station at nine o' clock." And with that, Gajeel stood up, nodded to Hatori, and walked away. He also nodded towards Juvia, who had been standing near the doors.

After watching Gajeel leave, Hatori didn't feel in any rush to move from where he was.

It was still a strange atmosphere to him. The guild was very lively. People were drinking, fighting, and just having fun overall. He had met quite a few people already and they all seemed nice, aside from Natsu who just seemed almost too into fights and Gajeel who just seemed like a big gruff guy. The counsel building was usually pretty quite for the most part. There was occasional chatter, but for the most part it was brief and mostly work related. Hatori wasn't all that social to begin with, just content with his sisters company, but that was many years ago. Things were different. Times changed. Things happened. It was all just different. And Hatori usually isn't able to change to fit 'different'.

Hatori then tilted his head slightly listening on a conversation on the opposite side of the guild. He had head 'Hatori' and 'new guy', but after realizing they were just talking about him and nothing bad from what he could tell. He stopped listening, almost as soon as he started. He didn't to invade others privacy, it was just rude in his opinion.

After a few minutes of thinking, Hatori waved Mirajane over, who had been looking at him conveniently. She had been standing at that table that had been talking about him. So, she's talking about me again..? He smiled. That's good to know...

A few minutes later, Mirajane walked over to the table Hatori was at. She smiled to him before picking up the two empty bottles of beer, pausing only to look at the plate, which only half remained. Mirajane frowned.

He noticed this and responded quickly. "I can explain.", he only realized how that sentence made him look guilty after he said it.

She smiled again, but there was something behind that smile. Hatori couldn't quite put his finger on what though. "Please do explain.", she said sweetly.

_Honestly is the best policy, right..?_ "Well, you see, Mirajane.", he paused, looking to the plate and back to her. "I needed to explain my magic to Gajeel if we were to do a job together and... this was the easiest way.", he said looking pretty guilty as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

Mirajane let out a sigh. _Well, at least he was honest... It was just one plate, so it wasn't a big deal... Just have to make sure he doesn't make a habit out of melting up my plates... But, there is something I want to know, not just for my self..._ "It's alright. It's just one plate, but you won't get off that easy."

Hatori just looked confused.

"You have to do one favor for me. Then I will forget about the plate.", she sounded pretty confident with her words. _I hope he won't mind me asking as well... But he'll probably just deny the favor-_ She was cut off from her thoughts by Hatori speaking up.

"Ok", was his simply answer.

She was caught slightly off guard be this. _It didn't take much to convince him... Everyone else in the guild usually questions my motives... Just because I try to set people up on dates every now and then, doesn't mean I do it all the time..!_ She shook her head, breaking away from her thoughts. "I'm going to be taking my break. Cana will take over for me in the meantime. Then you will do your favor for me."

Hatori couldn't find any flaws in that plan. "That sounds good. I'll be here when you are ready." _I wonder what she wants me to do... I mean, if she had anything important, she'd ask a guild member she knew right..?_ The thought sounded pretty solid, so he figured whatever she was going to ask him to do couldn't be that important.

* * *

Hatori waited, which only took a few minutes, for Mirajane to walk back to the bar and switch shifts with Cana. Although, she work the bar regularly, even she needed breaks and Cana had no problem taking the bar off her hands. And getting a few free drinks on the side was nice as well. When Mirajane returned, she smiled and sat down on the opposite side of the table facing him.

Hatori spoke first. "Ok. What would you like me to do in return for the favor I owe you?", he sounded curious, but he still didn't think that it could be to big of a request.

Mirajane shifted the way she was sitting before setting her hands on the table in front of her. She opened her mouth, but then closed it. _I'm not sure how to ask him this..._ "I just would like to ask you something. You're the only person that can, or will, be able to answer this for me.", she sounded a bit hesitant ,but didn't let that stop her.

He just tilted his head to the side slightly, looking confused._ What does she mean only I can answer it..? I'm not some big book of knowledge..._ "Ok..." He paused. "Ask away."

She breathed out a slight sigh of relief and smiled once again. "Thank you in advance for this. There was no way Gajeel would ever answer this for me and Nastu... Well, I don't think he knows a whole lot about this topic."

Hatori just stared at her for a minute. _Nastu..? Gajeel..? What could she ask me that could be related to them..? Unless..._ "It's no problem, but like I said. Ask away."

She paused before speaking up. Mirajane sat up straight and stared intensely into Hatori's eyes."I want you to tell me about dragon senses in dragon slayers."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Plot twist! Not really though, but whatever. I wonder why Mirajane wants to know about the dragon slayers. Guess you will just have to find out in the next chapter! Anyways, I know I said how dragon senses work would be explained in this chapter, but I postponed it for next chapter. I'm sorry again for posting later than usual, even though I have no real scheduled.

As always, thanks for reading. It's always appreciated! If you like my fic, review, favorite, follow! And even if you didn't like it or have ideas, tell me in a PM or a review. That's all for me, I'll see ya next time!


	15. Chapter 15

**Burning Sensation**

**Author Note: **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! The plot thickens! (Just a warning, this is a heavy explanation chapter)

_******Disclaimer**__**:**_ I do not own, or claim to own, Fairy Tail or it's characters only my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Tell me  
**

She paused before speaking up. Mirajane sat up straight and stared intensely into Hatori's eyes. "I want you to tell me about dragon senses in dragon slayers."

The question hit Hatori hard, considering it came out of left field for him. For a few moments he just stared at her. His thoughts instantly trying to rationalize why she would want to know about that. _What..? I know I heard her right, but why would she want to know that..? It's just very random..._ And despite it being so random Hatori was hoping deep down that she wanted to know this to get closer to him, but that was just wishful thinking. _But it is possible..!_ He thought with hope.

He stared at her, blinking a few times before saying anything. "I know I owed you a favor Mirajane, but that's a loaded question. You are basically asking about the foundation in which every dragon and slayer is based upon. And that is a lot of information." He paused and she looked a little dejected, he acted quickly. "But I will still tell you." She instantly brightened up. "I just need you to narrow it down a little. What in particular did you want to know about?"

Mirajane paused for a moment and thought. _How do I ask him while being discrete..?_ _He is probably already suspicious of why I want to know this... I do have a couple of reasons, but..._ Then an idea can to her. "That sounds reasonable.", she said with a nod. "I want to know about two different things. First, I want to know how your just normal senses work. I'm assuming they are amplified, but by how much?" She paused. "I mean, earlier when we were talking, I brought up Gajeel and he heard from all the way over here."

Hatori rested his hands on the table before speaking. "Ok, that is a good place to start as any. Oh, before we start with that I would like to mention that dragon slayers are the closing things to dragons without actually being one. We are basically are dragons, just in human bodies, and we have the same instincts as a dragon. This affects our senses. Now that I said that, we will start with the five basic senses, those are affected the most." Mirajane nodded to show she was following. "First, hearing, as you mentioned it, it is significantly improved from what you can hear regularly. Most dragon slayers can hear just about anything within about hundred meters, judging on how loud the noise is. This is all round the person, if they wanted they could focus and hear in on something in a specific direction further then the could normally. Also, if you are wondering. Yes, I do know when you are talking about me around the guild. Although, I for one do not listen in on others conversations. Though, there are probably others that don't follow the same policy. For the most part anything that doesn't involve me, I tend to zone out." He paused, making sure she caught all of that.

Mirajane stared at him, wide eyed. _That is very impressive... I didn't realize their hearing was that good... Wait... What he said... He knew I was talking about him with Cana earlier..! And just a short while ago when I was talking to Levy..!_ She blushed lightly at this, but then sobered up quickly. _But he said he doesn't listen to other peoples conversations... It's nice that respects peoples privacy when he doesn't even have to think about doing it..._ "That is very impressive, please continue."

"Thank you.", he smiled at the compliment. "Alright, next we will move onto the sense of smell.", he gestured to his nose with his finger. "Our sense of smell is just as amplified as compared to hearing. There are a few distinct things that a dragon slayers nose can do, that a regular persons can't. One thing, is that I can track scents. As long as I have a scent to start with, and nothing obscuring the scent, I could track someone for miles on the sense of smell alone. That is just one thing scent is used for. Also, I should mention, tracking is possible because everyone has their own unique scent. And they are all different. Some may be close to other ones, but there is always differences. Since everyone has a unique scent when we are around a person who's scent is familiar to us. We can tell when that person is holding certain emotions, based on the hormones you release, but we have to be close physically to that person as well. It's a very specific thing to try and find out. There are some confusions sometimes. The only time in which scents can be confused, through non-magic reasons, is between mates.", the last few words slipped out of his mouth before the even thought about it. _Shit... I just have to hope she won't ask about my mate... Might make this a little awkward..._

She looked confused at this. "Mates?" _Does he mean sexual interests..? But isn't the term 'mate' only used for animals..?  
_

Hatori sighed. "Yes, mates. One of the most important aspects of our instincts, finding a mate." He paused, the topic seemed to bother him. "While regular mages and people find relationships and sexual interests more for leisure. Dragons and slayers search for a life partner, and as it implies, it's for life. There is only one significant other for a dragon. Through our senses, we are able to find our mates. Us dragon slayers are actually able to smell attraction as a scent. Now we can't tell who likes who at random, but if a person a feelings for another and they are around them, they release hormones into the air. We can smell this and by process of elimination, find out who their attraction is for. Although, there are cases where a mate will not accept the other. This is called mate rejection, I pity those it happens to." There was a pained look in his eyes. Though not from experience, Hatori had heard stories from his parents of what happened. There is only one result.

Mirajane was had a concerned look on her face and her heart dropped at the thought. _Did he have a mate in the past and they rejected him..? _The thought of this being possible made her heart sink a little._ And why does it bother me so much that it could be a possibility..? __  
_

Hatori quickly waved his hand to show she should not be concerned. He then quickly explained that this hadn't happened to him and she breathed a sigh of relief.

_Wait... Why was I so worried..? I mean..._ _I'm no stranger to feelings, but I only just met him..! _She quickly distracted her self by asking the man in front of her a question. "What happens during 'mate rejection'?"

"Well, It is different, based on the individual it happens to, but it always ends in the same result. The dragon will fall into a deep depression. What happens afterward depends on their strength of will." Hatori was clearly uncomfortable talking about this section of his instincts, Mirajane could see that. He quickly changed the subject. "Anyways, confusion can happen when locating someone with a mate through smell. Well, when two individuals mate, their scents combine and are basically the same scent, a variant of the two. Only people who knew the ones who mated before hand have a chance at telling the difference."

Mirajane was surprised at how complicated just two of the dragon slayers senses were and could only imagine the others. She then spoke up. "Ok, that covers hearing and smell. What about the others?"

Hatori paused thinking about which would be best to jump to. _Well, I should go with sight next..._ "Third, will be the sense of sight. This one is pretty easy to explain. Our sight is slightly better than yours. We can see further and work out details that you may not be able to see close and at a distance. That is the only real difference from me to you." _This is surprisingly not painful to talk about... I thought that this would be incredibly hard, but no... Mirajane is very easy to talk to... I guess that it just adds to her charm..._ He smiled at this thought.

She nodded her head, showing she understood. "That is interesting. I never would have thought dragon slayers could be so complicated." _It makes him all the more mystery that I want to find out..._

He shrugged his shoulders at her comment. "I guess so. It just all comes in stride for me, but I'm used to it." He clapped his hands together lightly before speaking again. "Ok, since the last two aren't that big of changes, I'm just going to combine them. Ok?" She nodded, and he continued, "Good. Touch and taste are the least affected of the five main senses. Our sense of touch is only slightly affected meaning we are only a little more physically sensitive, while taste, according to other people I've met and compared to, isn't very different. Sorry to disappoint on that part." he replied and smiled. _Hopefully that was all she wanted to know... This one topic is very mentally draining..._

Mirajane nodded her head understandingly, as she took mental notes. "I see. Hmm.", she thought for a moment before speaking up. "Thank you for the information is was really helpful. I've learned a lot about, not just the other slayers, but about you too." She said with a smile. _I like this... Talking with Hatori, he has something about him that makes me comfortable when in his presence..._ "Also, there's one more thing I need your help with, if you wouldn't mind?"

Hatori's cheeks got slightly hot at this. _That smile always gets me... She's just too perfect, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let this slip through my fingers..._ Through his thinking, Hatori almost didn't hear her second statement. "Oh, sure what do you need help with?" _Hopefully not another information dump..._

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat before speaking. "I need you help finding out who likes who in the guild." Hatori was about to say something, but Mirajane continued on. "I want to help others into relationships, but they are so darn stubborn. I know Natsu and Lucy would look so cute together, but Lucy continues to deny any feelings for Natsu-" Mirajane was going to continue, but Hatori did cut her off this time.

"Wait a moment. Let me get this straight. You want me to, not only, invade others privacy and find out who they are attracted to, but also tell you such private things such as attractions?", he sounded a little shocked at this. _Is she serious..? If it weren't for the fact that I have feelings for her as my mate, I would blatantly refuse this..._

Mirajane pouted at this. "Well, when you put it that way it sounds bad. I just like to kinda play matchmaker a little..."

Hatori frowned and raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything.

"I mean, It's all with good intentions I assure you, Hatori. I just want to see people happy and together. I would make me feel wonderful that I could aid in making that happiness, along with helping love flourish in the lives of the guild members." She then had a great idea. It was fool proof. _I know just how to get his help.._! "Hatori. Do you know who your mate is?"

He nodded suspiciously, but then froze... He didn't even mean to, but he let out a quick "Yes."

Mirajane's smiled widened. "Are they in the guild?" Hatori sharply nodded. "Good. If you help me with this, and tell me who all the dragon slayers like, I can assure you a date with that woman!" She paused. "Or man! We don't judge. I for one don't at least, but in any case I can guarantee it.", she said confidently. _I wonder who it is... I think hoping it was me would just be to crazy to think... I mean really... It's also funny, I started this whole conversation to get to know more about Hatori... Now, I wonder who he likes, and their in this guild that's still a lot of people...  
_

Hatori had to mentally get a hold on him self before he answered her. Which he almost just blurted out yes. His thoughts were going a mile a minute. _Oh god, Mirajane... You have no idea how much I want to accept that deal... And that smile... Her voice makes it so tempting too..._ It was very tempting to him. Yet, he somehow managed to let off no indication that he was mentally flipping out to himself. After a minute he finally spoke. "Fine." He let out a deep sigh. "I don't like to invade others privacy, but... I don't think this opportunity will come up again."

"Thank you so much, Hatori. This means a lot. Just wait and see! So many happy couples!", Mirajane was practically gushing at this.

He just sighed. "It's no problem. Just make sure you keep up your end of the deal." Hatori let out another sigh. _What have I gotten my self into..?_

* * *

**Authors Note:** Here you guys go, a fresh chapter! We learn a lot about the dragon slayers in this chapter and we got to learn a little about Hatori and Mirajane's developing feelings. Things seem to be falling into place, but a few bumps in the road always make things interesting!

Hope you enjoyed the read! Review, follow, favorite! Whatever your heart desires! I'll see ya next time!


End file.
